Cera: Rise of The Lost Princess
by Euri Scribbles
Summary: I never knew who I really was. I thought I was normal, who had a very boring and plain life. I never thought I was once a princess; a princess from another world, Cera. And now that I was finally brought back, what awaits me?
1. Prologue

**-X-**

**Cera: Rise of The Lost Princess**

_by: Sorrowful Princess_

**-X-**

Genre: Angst/Romance

Pairing: NatsumeXMikan

Summary: I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. I was too shocked, too stunned, too astounded with what I've heard. With what I've learned. My head is spinning because of everything that the Denitra had told me, and I felt sick. Not because I still wasn't able to make sense of it, but because everything felt so true. So real. And I hated it.

**-X-**

-x- Prologue -x-

**-X-**

I've never given much thought why we are living, or why we have life.

All I knew was that I came from my mother's womb, was carried by her for 9 stinking months, was delivered, and was exposed to Earth's lights and oxygen supplies. I learned to walk, to speak, to smile, to eat. I learned a whole bunch, considering those stinking hours I've devoted for studying... when I was little. I learned how to earn friends, pretty much how to get along with them. We talked, we laughed, we do whatever we want. But of course, everything has limitations. And so, our fun was suddenly cut off when we moved on to our newly-built house. To a new village. To a new world.

I was against it. God knows I've tried to prevent this from happening. I don't wanna leave. I put up a fight. My parents and I got into a big argument about that stuff. But after all the 'your father needs to find a new job on that place' reasoning, of course, they won. How could I? Sure, our new house looks awesome, considering all the appliances and stuffs dancing all over the place. But it lacks something. It lacks something I most want to feel. It lacks spirit, familiarity. All it has is beauty, but no warmth or anything I'd most be needing. But, as I said earlier, they won the hideous argument so I have no choice but to survive it all.

And now, I'm here, on the small town's only high school building (for girls only), sitting like an idiot on the very first day of class.

"Hi," someone suddenly interrupted my reverie.

I tilted my head to the side to see that someone's face. It was a girl, of course. She had long blonde curls, deep black eyes, full lips, and a fair skin complexion. She was smiling expectantly at me. I smiled back, but just to show her some politeness. I don't wanna hurt this girl's feelings by being a snob.

"Oh, hello," I said, staring at her as she smiled more widely with the sound of my voice.

"A junior, I suppose? We're on the same class." she said.

Obviously. "Um, yeah." I answered in a low voice.

She held up her hand in front of me, gesturing for a handshake. "I'm Fiona." I shook her hand. "You are?"

"Sakura."

"First name, please."

"Oh, I---" I stopped short, hesitating. "M-Mikan..." I told her in a small voice.

Her eyes widened and I believed it's my name's doing. "Mikan? Mikan Sakura?" she creased her eyebrows. "Wait, are you Japanese or something?" she asked suddenly.

"No." I answered without skipping a beat.

"Oh, just as I thought. You've got no trace of any other race in your face," she remarked. "So, what's the history of it? Your name, I mean. It's... very unique." she finished with his tone abruptly hesitating at the end. I know she wants to say 'weird' but thought better of it. Great. I, for goodness' sake, already knew it was weird. They don't need to tell me anymore. So I'm more of glad she didn't.

"I don't know." I told her honestly. "Whenever I ask my parents about it, they just tell me that they don't know either. So that name---my name, just popped in their mind out of nowhere. End of the story."

"Ah, I see." she suddenly looked over to the door. Someone's coming and everyone suddenly fixed themselves up. "Argh, great. Teacher's here." she muttered under her breath. She turned to look at me one more time before straightening herself. "By the way, nice meeting you, Mikan. Hope you'll enjoy here, in Sanders High." and then she smiled again.

I just nodded in return, not bothering to force myself to smile. "Thanks." I forced to throw the words out. Huh. As if I could really enjoy here. Huh.

Time passed slowly... slow enough to annoy me. Nothing really important happened while I was here. Like any other stinking events of oh-so-boring-life, I was introduced to the whole class, was the topic of the gossips for my weird name, was the object of every pair of eyes, and was already the teacher's favorite because of my strangely off attitude. I was sent outside the class twice this day. And I didn't mind it at all. Huh. As if I would bother myself to bring myself in. So I just stood there, leaning on the wall for support, as I stared at the not-so-good-looking ceiling above me. Geez, it looks old enough to fall and bury me beneath when it crumbles.

I waited for the time to pass. 20 minutes more and it's dismissal. Ah, heaven. But the more I wait, the more it wouldn't come. Damn this time. Couldn't it be a little faster? I sighed in frustration. My legs are already feeling tired. I honestly wanna sit. But heaven forbid sitting inside the classroom so I was here.

"Bored?" someone suddenly said. I jumped slightly. I was surprised. And even more surprised when I got to process that someone's voice. Surprised, because it doesn't seem that it came from a girl. Yeah, it was dark and deep. A guy. I turned to face him and I was right. A guy, no doubt.

"Ummm.. Excuse me?" I said, a hint of confusion in my voice. Why was he here? Isn't this place supposed to be on 'girls only' policy?

"What?" he asked in the same confused tone.

I sighed. "Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be---" He cut me off before I could even finish.

"Whoa. Easy," he held his hands up. "You haven't even asked me my name yet. I'm Mark, by the way. And 'bout the thing you're saying, well, I don't give a damn. So what if this place is for girls only? It won't stop guys, like me, from wandering around here. Our school was just right across the street. So there's definitely no way they could keep us from hovering over the chicks. It's our right, you know. Damn this school and its rotten policies. How could they---"

"Okay, okay." I interrupted his speech. "So, you're from Henderson, I suppose? I don't care if you're here. I just asked, that's all. Just curious. No need to get all worked up with the explanation stuffs. And you're right. I'm bored. And telling you doesn't change that fact. So why ask?"

He raised his brow, amused. "Curious. Just like you. And wondering if there's something I could do to ease some of the boredom."

I sighed again. "Thanks for the offer. But I won't take it. There's nothing you could do."

"Oh, alright. Maybe you could at least tell me your name." he said, hopeful.

I looked at him intently. Why keep it from him? There's really no reason to do so. "Mikan." I told him.

"Mikan," he repeated, almost a whisper. "Cool!"

"Um, thanks."

"You're cute. Can I have your number?"

So this was what it's all about. As if I would give it to him.

"Sorry, but I don't have any number. I don't use cell phones." I lied, and it sounded like the truth. That's my specialty besides from eating, sleeping, and studying. How proud I am.

The bell rang. And I was glad it did. I slung my bag to my shoulder and looked at him one more time. "Nice meeting you, Mark. Try hitting on other chicks. Bye." I left him there but at least, he was not offended. I left him with an amused smile on his lips. What was amusing about my words, anyway? I knew the answer. Nothing. So why act like that? But honestly, he looked kinda cute. But not my type. Definitely not.

In my 17 years on planet Earth, I'm not ashamed to admit I've never had a boyfriend even once. It's not like no one fell for me. It's just that I don't fall for them. It was all my fault. I can't force myself to like them no matter how kind, rich, handsome, generous, or whatever they are. Well, I don't need them so why have them? It won't do me any good. Honestly, I just can't find someone I would truly like. I don't even know what qualities I'm searching. I don't know anything. It's like... no one in this world was destined for me. Oh well, maybe I should just apply for a Nun School. But they won't accept me there. I'm too sinful.

My house---not home---was just a walking distance so, obviously, I walked, seeing my neighbor's eyes glued on me. I don't care. They can stare as long as they want. Or if they're still not satisfied, they can try throwing their eyeballs at me. That would be something. It would ease some of the boredom. Yeah, I was bored. I was really, really, really bored to death. Isn't there anything exciting here at all? What's the point of asking when you already know the answer? Of course, nothing.

"I'm home," I muttered under my breath as I went inside the house. I threw my bag on the couch and went to the kitchen. As usual, mom was there, baking cookies.

"Oh, hey there, honey." she said, smiling, but not bothering to look at me. Her attention was fixed at the oven. "How's your first day at school?"

First day. Great. Well mom, I just sat there and slept until I became the teachers' favorite. I was sent outside the classroom, twice, to stand. And oh yeah, everything was so exciting, mom! Reading, writing, reading, writing. Argh! By the way, the food there sucks. Wanna try? I'll be glad to bring home some next time! Everyone was talking about me because of my weird name. Every pair of eyes was glued on me. Wow. Can you believe that?!

"Fine," I lied. "Great, actually. Why don't you try being there? I'm sure you'll like it." I said sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes. We're still not in good terms. Still has a hang-over out of our warlike argument. "Mikan, it was just the first day. I'm sure it'll get better the next day. You'll get used to it. So stop being so sour like you've been dipped on a vinegar tank."

This time, I'm the one who rolled my eyes. "Right." I said as I turned away from her, towards my room. "Where's dad?" I asked.

"Applying."

"And Brix?"

"Your brother's upstairs. In his room, I believe."

"Oh, okay." I started up the stairs.

"Mikan?" She called as I was just about to reach the last step of the stairs. I stopped short.

"Yes? What is it, mom?" I asked.

"Could you please clean up the attic? It's kinda dusty up there. And I can't afford to leave my cookies while they're baking so... do the job for now, will you?"

I winced. I hate cleaning. "Why me?! Just ask the nanny. I have a lot of homework to do."

"Well, honey, we don't have a nanny yet. The agency was still arranging her papers. She won't be here until next week so, for now, you'll have to help me do the house chores."

In answer, I just groaned. I hate cleaning. I hate dust.

"Aw, c'mon honey, help mommy clean! It was all you have to do."

After a long pause, I sighed, resigning. "Alright." I said, unwillingly. "I'll clean it up. Clean as a cloud."

"Thanks." she said and even though I can't see her face, I could tell that she was smiling.

-

-x-

-

The attic was what I expected it to be. Very dirty, very dusty, very uninvitingly, with the smell of old papers and woods. It hit my nose like fire. Or rather, an itching device. It makes me wanna sneeze. God knows I'm allergic with these dirty things. I sighed. Why did I agree on cleaning this, in the first place? My mother's plea. Right.

"Mom says you've got to finish cleaning this in an hour. Dinner would be ready by then." A familiar voice suddenly spoke, startling me and sending an electric shock through my bones. Instinctively, I placed my hand on my chest. I turned around and saw my big brother's face.

"Gosh!" I said, almost shouting, breathless. "You scared the hell out of me, brother!" By the way, he's already 24.

He grinned teasingly. "I didn't scare you, silly. You scared yourself. Your face was the only thing that frightens you, remember?"

"Huh. I'm not as ugly as you think! You're uglier than I am!" I teased back, though the ugly part about him was an absolute lie. As far as I'm concern, he's the most handsome guy in this town. No wonder why girls chase him.

"Yeah, right. Whatever." he turned to leave. "Remember, 1 hour. You know well how particular mom always is when it comes to time. Better not be late for dinner." and then he went out, closing the door as he passed by, leaving me in total darkness.

Damn. He knew very well how much darkness frightens me. But still, he did this. He really wanted to annoy me. Moving as if I'm a blind man, I fumbled for the switch until the light flicked in. When there's finally light all over the place, I got to work.

I dusted, moved boxes and stuffs, arranged, organized, swept, polished the floor, and everything. Just like I said earlier, clean as a cloud. I'll keep my word. This little attic would be the cleanest place in the house, no doubt. When I was finally finished, my word was turned to reality. Clean as a cloud. Not a single dust resting anywhere. Not a single stuff unarranged. I wiped my forehead with the back of my hand, the same time that my stomach growled. Whoa. I'm starving.

I began to walk towards the door, looking at my left and right, proud of the work I had done in this little room. It's true; I'm lazy, yet too magnificent when I get too worked up. That's just how things are. Simple. As I was reaching for the door knob, I stepped onto something. Something hard, and round perhaps. Curious of what it was, I bent down to look and get it. It was a medallion, big as an orange, less half an inch wide. It was coated with gold, with a strange looking bird carved in the middle of it. There were strange linings around the bird, like flames. Yes, that must be it. The bird looked like it was burned on flames. No, I was wrong. It was not being burned. The bird was with the flames. They're together.

I flipped it over to the other side. No birds were carved on it. Instead, three strange, unintelligible words written on a fancy writing were on it.

"Mutila Eszpits Curaga..." I read it aloud to myself. Strange words, indeed. I wonder what it could possibly mean. And I wonder why it's here. I didn't see anything like it while I'm cleaning the whole place, so why was it here right now? Why on the floor? Didn't I sweep and polish it? So why didn't I get to see it a little earlier? Really strange... and weird. Oh well, I'll just ask mom. Maybe she knows---

I stopped short, as I felt a gush of strong wind enveloped my whole body. I looked around, searching for any opening where the wind must've come but I found nothing. It was a completely closed place. Suddenly, my surroundings whirled before me. Spinning and spinning like I'm inside a tornado or something. I looked at the medallion in my hands and gasped. It was glowing, a faint glint of red light. And then the light got stronger and stronger. The spinning got faster and faster. I got dizzy, and my knees weakened.

What's happening?! I wanted to ask out loud. I wanted to shout. I wanted to scream, cry for help. But something was caught in my throat. I can't speak. The light got stronger and stronger, until it began to hurt my hands. It was not light, after all. It was fire and it's burning my hands. Yet, I didn't let go of the medallion. I don't know why I didn't. I just can't let go of it even though it's burning me. Then, as light turns to dark, the fire rose up to my body, engulfing me with unbearable heat. I, too, was burning. The fire burned like sharp razors, piercing my body with unbearable pain.

I turned to look at myself, and found out that the lower part of my body was already in flames, too. But strange enough, my hair's not burning. And the pain... it's finally weakening. Fading. But not the flames, not the red orange one that now enveloped my body. As the pain continued to fade, my vision started to blur... until I can no longer see anything but darkness. Soon, I felt numb. I can no longer feel anything. Why? Am I dying? Or am I already dead?

I couldn't really tell.

**-X-**

to be continued...

**-X-**

A/N: Thanks for reading. I hope you liked my new story. Well, it's just the prologue so I understand if you find it boring. However, I can say that this story will get interesting in the upcoming chapters so bear with me for now, will you?

Review please. Feedbacks would be such a great help in my writing skills. Thanks again. Ja ne!

Lovelots,

-Eurice-


	2. Cera

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice but I do own this fanfiction.

**-X-**

**Cera: Rise of The Lost Princess**

_by: Sorrowful Princess_

**-X-**

-x- Cera -x-

**-X-**

The scent of Earth awoke me. The feel of moistened soil disturbed me. And the breeze... it was too cold, carrying the sound of chirping birds to my ears. I opened my eyes, stood from the ground I was lying a little while ago, and looked around me as my eyes popped open wide. Where am I?!

The last place I remembered I had been was none other than the dusty attic that now, actually, was super clean. But where was the attic? I looked at my feet. They stood flat on soil, brown and kinda moist, with a little grass and moss coverings. I shifted my gaze straight ahead, where tall, big, enormous trees scattered maddeningly. I looked up. The sky was cloudy, no hint of any sun rays, leaving the whole place in a cool, blue shade. The whole forest. I placed my hand in my head and began clutching my hair like a crazy ass. Where am I?! I asked myself again.

Wait, wait, wait. Maybe I should reminisce what happened before I, uh, was drifted here?? Let's see. My mom pleaded for me to clean the attic. I agreed, because there's no way I could not. She'll spank me if I did. I cleaned it all up, clean as a cloud, not a single thing out of place. I remember being tired, and hungry so I went for the door. Then I stepped onto something hard and round. I bent down and held it in my hands. It was a medallion----

Shit! The medallion! That must be it! I remembered the medallion with the strange carvings on it! I flipped it over to the other side and read the strange words aloud. And then weird things started happening to me. My surrounding whirled, and I burned while that happened. Then I can no longer see, hear, feel, or smell anything. My senses were cut off. I blacked out. Maybe that was---

No! Of course not! You think the medallion sent you here, Mikan?! Grow up, man. That can't possibly happen. Stop being so stupid. This must be a dream. No, not a dream. A nightmare, perhaps. I don't like it here. Yes, that must be it. A nightmare.

I pinched myself hard, hoping that I would wake up and these strange things would instantly disappear. I've never been so desperate to wake up from a dream before, but this was way too different. I wanna wake up, because everything here felt so real. I wanna wake up, before I found out that all of this was really real. And so that's what happened. I only ended up hurting myself with the pinch, but not waking up. I pinched again... again and again, until my skin looked like it was attacked by bees or something. I pinched myself once more, and this time tears were on my eyes, ready to fall any time. I felt pain from the pinch, no doubt. And that meant I was absolutely and definitely awake. No, this can't be. No, no, NO!!!

Where's my house? Where's mom? Dad? And Brix? Where's my home? Where's my school? Where's my world?!

"WHERE THE HELL AM I?!!!" I shouted to no one, and the forest just ended up echoing my words, returning it to me. 'Where, indeed?' I held my head again, clutching my hair. I must be crazy. That's the only explanation I could think now. I must be hallucinating. Oh, God, help me! I don't wanna be like this! I still have a life, you know!

The words. Yes, the strange word carvings on the back of the medallion. After saying those out loud, like chanting it, weird things started happening. So maybe... maybe If I said it one more time, things will go back to normal. Yeah, like the functions of an off-and-on light switch. Yes, that's it! I could go home! I just have to say it! Mu-mutila E-Eszprata? or Mutila Eszprads? or Mutila Eszpoli? Mustila Eszprati Cugara? Or Curaga? No, no. It's... something like Curila, I remember. Mu-Mutila--- argh, damn it!!! I can't fuckin' remember! WaAaAahhh!! I can't remember! I can't go home! I'll be stuck here forever! I would grow old in this forest! I would die with these insects and trees, and moss, and owls mourning at my funeral!

"NO!!!" I screamed, expecting the forest to echo it back to me again but, my voice was not the one who reached me. It was someone else's. And not only that. Not only voices... but also... something like gallops? Galloping sounds?

I snapped my head to the direction of the sound, and there, my assumptions were correct. Three men covered in heavy-looking armors and head gears were approaching each other coming from different directions. The first one who reached the clean spot (spot with no trees, grass or anything. Just plain earthy soil.) had an enormous body size. Those muscles looked terrifying. Enough to shock an old lady, to scare a child. Lucky enough I'm a teenager so I think I could handle the sight. I couldn't see his face, for it was guarded by the head gear. Only his mouth was visible, considering all the metal and stuffs that was decorated in his head. His armor has silver trimmings and linings on it, and it looked expensive enough to buy a continent. I wonder how much that costs. But that's not the point here, so never mind. The lower part of his body, his legs, also was covered in silver. But it doesn't look like silver pants. It was more like of a... skirt? A silver skirt with slits? Gosh, I just don't know how to describe it. The man just looked like oldie warriors I happened to watch in T.V. That's it. Something was carved on the middle of his armor. But I couldn't make sense of it. Not with a 22 meter-distance between us.

The two other men finally reached the same spot as they halt their horses. Yes, horses. They rode on it. I was right. They are what I think they are. Knights.

"The boundaries?" I heard the man in silver spoke in a deep, terrifying voice in the far distance.

Before answering, the other two saluted first, a sign of respect. Their armors were no different from the silver man, except that theirs were covered in bronze. So I assumed that the silver one was the one in charge. The one in authority, since he was the first to ask, to speak. Since he was the one the others saluted.

"Clear." The 2nd man in bronze said.

I saw the silver one nodded in response, as the 3rd man pulled something from behind him. It looked like a scroll. It was a scroll. He handed it to the one in charge. The silver man took it, and the 3rd man bowed in response, and read it silently, just for himself. A minute or two, he was finally finished, and he gave the scroll back to the 3rd man. He cleared his throat, and in a gruffly, hard voice he said:

"Litsda!" Huh. As if I could make sense of that. What the hell does that mean?

Then something hit me. What if they see me here, standing like an idiot, staring at them? Would they think I'm some kind of bandit? I just wished they won't see me, 'cause my legs aren't moving. It doesn't want to run away. It was glued to the ground. How unfortunate.

"Drila mutasa koelda supra!" The silver man spoke again, with so much power in his voice. And in an instant, the other two saluted again and motioned their horses to start working. They ran at full speed in the south part of the forest. (I'm on the north part, I think.) And after a while, the leader did the same but went at the west part. They went separate ways and I was, once again, left all alone in the forest, in the verge of insanity.

-

-x-

-

I wandered blankly at the nearest village I found with no particular thing on my mind except for going home. That's all I want now. Home. But how in the world am I going to do that?! How am I going to send myself back there? And those knights, why did they all look so stressed? Like something bad was happening? Well, my being sent here was already bad, but of course they can't possibly know that, so I suppose there's another reason for their distress.

This village looked kinda oldie to me. Hello, you can't blame me to make such remark, can you? I was born to live at 21st Century, and this scene was a total---argh! Anyways, I used the wrong word a little while earlier when I described this place. It was not a village. It was more like of an oldish market. There were wooden stalls everywhere, selling different kinds of stuffs and.. and... food! Just then, I caught the smell of an oh-so-delicious-smelling food and my stomach growled in response. I haven't eaten a thing yet since I was in the attic and I am really, really, insanely hungry. I wonder where the heavenly was scent coming from.

I traced the scent by sniffing. Ah, how helpful noses could be when you inhale something good. Really good. I bumped to other people as I made my way. Gosh, wasn't it crowded in here?! Of course, it was. It was a market, for crying out loud. A lot of shoppers are here. They were all looking at me, making low murmurs but I couldn't make sense of the words. So it seems, alien language was their universal language here, huh?! Great. I wonder if they could understand me. Well, they should.

I understood why their eyes were all on me. For them, I looked strange, weird, as much as they look crazy to me. Our clothes were just one of the factors why I looked strange. I wore a pair of khaki pants, with a white t-shirt for a top. In front of my T-shirt were the printed words: Keep off. Too expensive to touch. I like those words so much. Very meaningful, indeed. On the contrary, their clothes were completely opposite with mine. Theirs were too oldish, just a cloth rolled over their body to cover the parts and that's it! Even the men here wore that kind of thing so... they look kinda girly, as if they're wearing a dress. Girls' hair were tied up like a ball in the middle of their back-head while men just let it where they may, even though some were already at back's length. They were bare-footed. Very traditional. It makes me sick to my stomach. Where are the good backless tops and flingy skirts and black stuffs and chains and gadgets, decorations for the body?! I miss my 21st Century! I miss my world!

I finally reached where the scent was coming. Just like any other else here, it was on a wooden stall. A lady, about 35 years old, was standing behind it and I believe she was the owner. The seller. I looked over to her product, wondering why it smells so good. It was round, toasty brown. Tender meat, with some spices and veggies on top of it. It was as big as a fist. It was the first time for me to see something like this, but I don't care. It doesn't just smell good, it also looks delicious enough to make my mouth water. I stuffed my hands on my pocket, fumbling. I know I still got a few bucks. That would do. I would buy some. The lady smiled, seeing my reaction towards her food. I must have looked pathetic.

"Sporica?" she said suddenly. I looked beside me, just to make sure I was the one she was talking to and no one else. When I was sure, I smiled in return.

"I'm sorry, but I can't understand you. What did you say?" I asked.

In response, she cocked her head to the side. She, too, was confused. Great. What an awesome conversation we have.

I sighed. I pointed to her food, and held up a finger trying to make her understand that I want one of her product. She smiled and nodded, seemingly knowing what I meant with my gestures. Thank God. She knows sign language. She then handed me the food, and I took it with so much gratitude. I was so hungry that I forgot everything else besides the food the moment she handed it to me. I took a full bite, chewing it slowly and with feeling. Ah, heaven. Undoubtfully delicious. I began to bite more and more, until there was no more left to bite. I was not totally full, but I was at least satisfied to have something inside my growling stomach.

"Thank you." I said to the lady, and she smiled again. Then she stretched her hand towards me, her palm waiting expectantly.

"Oh, right." I said and I, once again, stuffed my hand on my pocket. I need to pay her. Of course. I just forgot. When I finally got the money out, I put it in her palm and smiled. I expected her to smile back but she just stared... not at me, but at the money. She held it in front of her face, examining it. And then, she suddenly furrowed her eyebrows and began shouting unintelligible words, her friendly expression gone. Uh-oh.

"Paedra suga limosi tadris!" she threw the words out, pointing an accusing finger at me.

In an instant, angry faces snapped at me. Everyone was glaring at me. Oops, what did I do wrong? They were now walking towards me. Men and women. All mad. What should I do? Run. But my legs, stupid legs! It was glued again on the ground! Oh God, with the way they look, I'm sure they're going to kill me. Oh, how lucky I was. I urged for my legs to get to work.

_ 'C'mon! Don't just stand there! If this leg won't work right here, right now, I'll cut it myself when I get the chance.'_ I thought to myself.

They were getting closer and closer and then...

And then I was running... running away from them. I didn't know how. All I remembered was that someone grabbed me and now, I was running with that someone. I watched him from behind. Yes, him. He was obviously a guy. I should've known. They do not acknowledge the kind of money I have. And so they would think I'm some kind of a thief, bandit, or something worse. The mob chased after us but the guy who was still holding my hand was way faster so, not long enough, we were free. When we finally stopped running, we were already inside the forest, beside the lake that looked so astonishing because of its beauty, cleanliness, and purity. The guy let go of my hand and bent down to scoop some water with his palm. He drank it with a loud gulp escaping his throat. He looked at me and motioned for me to lie with him on the grass. I obeyed, knowing deep inside that I was safe with this stranger.

He looked above, to the sky, and I did the same. It was still cloudy, but at least, there was a little hint of warmth for the sun had managed to slip some of its rays beyond the cotton-thick clouds. A very relaxing breeze washed all through me and I smiled with the feeling of nature. I have always loved nature. Just never showed it. I closed my eyes, enjoying it all, forgetting about my home for just a second, and discarding all my worries for a moment. I was so still and I don't mind being like this forever. It was just so peaceful.

"You loved it here, do you?" A friendly voice suddenly said and I opened my eyes, totally relaxed, not a bit startled with his approach.

"Yes," I smiled. "So beautiful."

"Indeed," he replied and he turned to look at me. "You look strange. I've never seen anyone like you in my life. Wearing clothes like that."

I nodded. "You're right. That's because I do not live here. You must realize that you also look strange to me, as much as I look like that to you."

"If you do not live here, then where? Why are you here? Or rather, how did you get here?"

"I lived somewhere else. To another world. I just got here an hour ago and I have no idea why. I believed I was drifted here because of the stupid medallion I happened to stumble the last time I was still in my real world. And now, I wanna go home." I wonder why I could speak about my worries like they're not that much of a big deal. Isn't it because of this stranger's presence? I'm not sure. Aren't I supposed to be screaming and crying and begging for him to help me find a way home?!

"Medallion?"

"Yeah. A very weird stuff. It has some weird bird carvings on it. And on the other side, three strange words took place. I read it aloud, and before I knew it, I was already here. I just can't remember what were the words. I've already forgotten." I said very calmly.

"Interesting," he said blankly, his thoughts somewhere else. "Mutila Eszpits Curaga..." he whispered but not to me. More likely to himself. I suddenly sat up, wide eyed.

"T-Those! Those were the words!" I said, my voice a little higher. "H-How did you know that?!" How did he know that? Could it be that... this stranger could actually help me find my way home?

He, too, sat and for the very first time in our conversation, he smiled. What a very beautiful smile. It looked so perfect. Not to mention his ragged clothes. But all in all, he looked fine. Well, better than fine. Now that I thought of it, I didn't really get the chance to look at him closely and examine his features. He had blue eyes, high nose, perfect lips, blond hair which adds more to his appeal, and a fair skin complexion. His skin looked perfectly smooth, even with dirt on it. His body suited him just fine, with a couple of muscles where they should be. At least, he's not at all bulky like everyone else. He looked about my age, or maybe, just a year older than me. But, unfortunately, he was dirty. He looked dirty.

"I just knew it. And, like you, I don't know how. It just popped on my head." he said. And I creased my brows. "But I know something else."

"What do you know?" I asked too quickly that the words seemed like a buzz.

"Why don't you ask? I'll try to answer your questions. I'm sure you're dying to have some answers."

Just then, the knights flashed on my mind again.

"The knights..." I murmured.

"Yes?"

"I saw three knights the first moment I got here. They looked so stressed and... troubled? It was as if something bad was going on, but I couldn't make sense of their words. Their using a different kind of langua---" I stopped short, as something obvious hit me. "Hey! How come you can talk and understand me? How come you know my language?!" I suddenly snapped.

He suddenly laughed and I don't know why. When he can finally speak again, he said, "I'll answer your question about the knights first. Let's leave the language thing for later." Then he was suddenly serious. "You're right. Something bad was going on here. Those knights were sent off to check the boundaries, see if there's an attack coming."

"Attack?"

"Yes. You told me you just got here, right? But I suppose you do not know that you came here while the country was in the middle of a war."

"WAR?!" My eyes popped open wide. How could this be? No, no, NO!!! Wars meant armies. Armies meant weapons. And weapons meant death. DEATH! Holy crow, I don't wanna die! I stared at him for a long moment, mouth hanging open.

"This world you were suddenly drifted was divided into 5 Kingdoms. Miura in North, Lila in West, Drana in East, Gohla in South, and in the middle of it all, lies Cera." He gestured at the soil beneath us. "This land belongs to that place. You are in Cera."

I touched the soil and felt the moist texture of it. Cera... So I was drifted in the middle of Four Kingdoms.

"The Five Kingdoms were all living in prosperity and harmony, each having perfect ally relationships with others. When something bad happens to one of the kingdoms, like a nature calamity for example, the Others do not hesitate to help, to give them the supplies they need and to reinforce them with whatever necessary force for the moment. But of course, you must be wondering what kept them in that organized manner. Cera, being the middle and the most powerful kingdom of all, took responsibility for all the Other Kingdoms' actions. Our King kept constant communication and compromise with the Other Kings and because of his profound wisdom, this World had lived in peace and serenity." He took a deep breath.

I waited for a moment before speaking. "So, what stirred the war?"

"I'm getting there," another deep breath. "This world had lived in peace and serenity... until something unexpected happened."

"What happened?" I asked, too absorbed with his story-telling.

He gritted his teeth and a smirk formed on his lips. "The Miura betrayed us, and not only that, they also stole the Cerica."

"Cerica?" I repeated, having no idea what it was.

He nodded. "I told you that Cera was the most powerful Kingdom that time, didn't I? There was a source for that power. But the King kept it in control, not using it if not for necessary things, because he believed that any power used in the wrong, abusive way would just bring forth destruction. Not that he was thinking of abusing it, he was just being cautious. He loved this world very much. Much more than his life. Cerica was a very precious treasure, one that wasn't supposed to be on evil's hands. It looked like a gem, actually. An emerald, with the symbol of Cera Kingdom carved in the middle of it." he spoke of Cera with a sudden gush of pride and loyalty. This man here beside me, loves his country more than his life. I could tell as much. "And then those demons stole it from us. They had launched a surprise attack, and many lives were lost with the sudden ambush. Including our King's and Queen's. The war began. And the Other Countries refrained from helping us, for Cerica was already in Miura's hands. They left us just when we needed them most."

I shuddered with the thought of it all. Of blood. Of death. That Cerica must be so powerful for Countries to fear for it. No wonder why Miura stole it. They want the power for themselves.

"Still wondering why I can talk to you using your language?" he suddenly asked, looking intently at me. I nodded blankly, still not myself. Still musing.

He reached out for my hand, the same time he spoke: "Then come with me."

I took his hand, trusting my fate and life with this stranger, and together, we walked deeply into the forest.

"By the way, I'm Ruka." he said, smiling. Oh, right. We haven't introduced ourselves yet, but I didn't notice. He just felt so familiar to me that I didn't even dare ask his name. Ruka... so that was his name. I smiled back.

"M-Mikan," I told him shyly, wondering if he'd find my name weird like anybody else does.

To my surprise, he grinned. "I know," he said, and I twitched my brows in confusion. I know? What does that mean? Did he already know my name? How? Why?

I watched his face, trying to read it to figure out what he meant but his face gave nothing away, and it just made me frustrated, knowing that no matter how hard I stare, I'll find and get nothing. He looked at me and saw my frustrated face. He pursed his lips, trying to hold back laughter. Laughter? Why does he want to laugh? Is there something funny on my face? Yeah, I know. I looked like a clown, but he doesn't have to show that I really do, you know. I never liked clowns, in the first place. They make me sick.

"I'll explain everything later, when we get there." he suddenly said, sensing that my frustration was because of his words which made no sense to me. Yet. Explain later. Right. I don't need explanations, though my curiosity wants some. I need a way. A way back home. That's all. I sighed. Where are we going, anyway? Can't he explain everything right here? What's wrong with this place? I sighed again.

He held my hand tightly, squeezing it gently with his warm, soothing grip. He smiled again, his face brighting up a little. "It's an honor to finally meet you, Mikan." he said in a soft voice, and my eyes widened again.

What the hell does that mean?! An honor to finally meet me?

Oh God, help me. I do not understand anything anymore!

**-X-**

to be continued...

**-X-**

A/N: That's the real first chapter for you guys, but I guess it still isn't enough to spark your interest... or am I wrong? Maybe you should submit me a review so that I'll know what your thoughts are. C'mon, a simple review wouldn't hurt, would it? Just press the Review stuff and say everything you want. Help me feel motivated, alright? I'll be counting on you guys.

Thanks for reading. Ja!

Lovelots,

-Eurice-

PS: Thanks for those who reviewed on my previous chapter. I really appreciate it!


	3. The Palace

**-X-**

**Cera: Rise of The Lost Princess**

_by: Sorrowful Princess_

**-X-**

-x- The Palace -x-

**-X-**

The forest amazed me with its undying natural beauty. Though I didn't notice it earlier, walking here with this man by my side seemed not such a bad idea, after all---not to mention not knowing where he was actually planning on taking me. I do not know him but I don't care. I know he wasn't going to do anything bad to me. I trust him. Or rather, my inner self trusts him... more than it should. He just felt so familiar. Well, everything here felt so familiar, in a sense. The way this place looks was indeed new to my eyes... but the impact of it on me wasn't as terrifying as I thought. It, too, felt oddly familiar. Like there's nothing wrong with me being in this place, but of course, it was utterly and absolutely wrong. This isn't my world. I do not belong here.

The trees were glaring at me, but not in a way as if they want me out of the forest, out of their sight. Instead, it was like they're drawing me deeper… deeper into them. Like they want me but maybe, I was just thinking too much. Maybe I am just freaking out. Maybe, maybe not. I looked above at the sky. It was getting darker and darker. Birds, reptiles, and other unrecognizable animals were now returning to their habitats, preparing themselves for a nice long sleep or to just rest. While the nocturnal ones were starting to live again, blood pulsing faster in their vessels, and were getting ready to set off for a long midnight journey. It was also getting colder and colder by the minute, and the mist was getting thicker and thicker. The woods are getting pretty creepy too, considering all the spooky sounds it emits. I grimaced inwardly. I hate the dark. I hate the creeps.

We walked in silence, and that made me uneasy. Just a little. I hate silence. It deafens me. I looked at him but he did not look back. His face was fixed straight ahead, eyes blank. He was in deep thought. I wonder what's on his mind. Wasn't he weird just a little while ago? Smiling and laughing and saying things I don't obviously understand? But when we started for the forest, he suddenly became so silent. I wonder why. I shifted my gaze in front of me, though I was watching him from the corner of my eye. He was expressionless, but at least, he doesn't look troubled or anything. Just purely deep in thought. Oh, maybe he was just trying to figure out how he would explain things to me. Maybe, maybe not.

Another hour had passed, and I'm starting to get tired. He still didn't say anything, and the silence no longer deafens me. It was now driving me crazy! Aren't we there yet? Why the hell was it so far?! I know I agreed to come with this man but now, I'm doubting if my decision was right. The temperature had dropped in the last 10 minutes, and it's now freezing cold out here! I'm already shivering, but I didn't show that I do. I don't want him to think I'm some kind of a weak baby. If he wasn't cold, so am I. Good thing he kept his hand on mine, a source of heat. Yeah, he was like a heater, in a way. Just hope that he won't find out that I think of him that way. Ha-ha. Well, I'll just keep my mouth shut and not say anything no matter how cold and tired I am. I'm sure we're near our destination, anyway. Just a few more minutes.

Another freaking hour had passed, and I'm now really, really tired. My teeth were already chattering, and my legs do not want to work anymore, as well as my feet. I looked at his face again, only to find it exactly the same the way it looked 2 hours ago. Wasn't he tired, yet?! Then, I stumbled and slumped to the ground. I've reached my limit. I can't go on any further.

A worrying look suddenly shot across his face, making it alive again. He reached out for me and helped me up. We sat in a boulder for a minute and then at last, he spoke:

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were already tired. It was very inconsiderate of me. I should have known." he said in an apologetic tone. Yeah, right. You should've known. You should've known that we were now walking for 3 and a half hour straight! Gosh!

I snorted, letting my annoyance show. "No, no. Don't worry. I'm perfectly fine. I think we could still go on for 5 more freaking hours!" I said sarcastically. His face fell and I could tell he was feeling guilty. "Look, I'm sorry I was being so... I was just so tired, and you know how people are when they are tired. They just can't think straight."

He nodded. "I know," he agreed. "Don't apologize. It was me who should. I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted."

"Thank You." and then he smiled. "Let me carry you."

"No, you don't have to." Carry me? No way. I've never let a guy do such thing to me. A couple of minutes to rest was all I needed, and now I got it. So I think I could continue now. We could.

"But you looked so tired,"

"So were you," I remarked, noticing for the first time.

"But I still want to carry you,"

"You really don't have to."

"I insist,"

I looked into his eyes. He's not gonna let this go until I let him carry me. I sighed. As if I could win.

"Alright," I said, finally resigning. "Do what you want."

He smiled wider and then gestured for me to climb on his back. I did so, and we continued again, deeper into the forest. It was completely black out here now. No lights, no signs, nothing. As the night finally descended, the ice-cold temperature suddenly dropped violently, and I was shivering like hell. Good thing he's here... with his body so close to mine. Oops, not the way you're thinking. I'm just glad his body-temperature keeps me warm. I tightened my arms around his neck, while he tightened his grip on my legs, making sure I won't fall or anything. This time, his face was no longer lost. And this time, I could no longer hold back any questions.

"Aren't we there yet?" I asked, a hint of annoyance still present in my quivering voice.

"Almost there," he said.

"Why is it so far?" I asked again, furrowing my eyebrows. "I thought that when you said, 'come with me', you meant we're just going to another near-place. Like the lake. But I didn't expect for it to be like this!" I shifted my gaze to my left and right, eyeing the dark and shadowy figures with a scared expression. I've tried my hardest to conceal my fear, but I can't do that anymore. My chest would burst.

He sensed my fear, and he chuckled a bit. "Afraid of the dark, are we?" he teased.

I rolled my eyes. "Mind your own business." I paused, thinking of anything else to say. I don't wanna talk about my fear of the dark. It just frightens me more. "By the way, why weren't you talking a little while ago?! I thought you'd gone mute." Was it just a little while? I don't think so. I should've used a better word.

He shrugged. "Just trying to conserve energy. And I thought that you would also want to conserve yours, so I didn't try to talk you into it while we're walking. We've got a long way to go, you know." he gestured ahead of us, to the seemingly endless pathway of the forest. "I bored you, didn't I?"

"Yeah, you did." I admitted. "Long way, huh? You should've told me before. But action speaks louder than words. The non-stop walking told me what's really going on." My annoyance showed again.

He snickered. "Sorry 'bout that. I hope that your boredom would soon pass."

"Yeah, I hope so, too." I sighed. "You know what, this world's giving me a headache. You are giving me a headache. Why don't you just explain things to me while we're on the way?"

"I can't," he replied. "There's too much to explain. Everything must be explained. And I can't do it myself."

I narrowed my eyes. "What do you mean you can't do it yourself?" I gestured to the undying blackness of the forest. "And where the hell are you taking me, anyway?"

"You'll see," was all his answer. I almost snorted. I'll see, he said. Yeah, right. I should've asked the most intriguing and annoying question of all: WHEN will I see?!

As if answering my question, I saw a faint light ahead of us, getting nearer and nearer, brighter and brighter. At last! We had finally reached the end of this freaking forest! I half-smiled, but quickly discard the relief feeling away. Another intriguing question had popped on my head. What's beyond this light? What kind of place awaits us? What if it's a lair? A lair of flesh-eating monsters?! Monsters don't exist in my world, but who knows what exists here?! I don't wanna be a freaking meal for the uglies!

The light got brighter and brighter as we neared it. Then, the light overpowered everything and I was almost blinded. When I could see things clearly again, I gasped.

_'You'll see.'_ his words echoed in my brain. As if answering it, I murmured. "Yes, I'm seeing it."

It was a palace. Made up of gray, compact rocks and it stood isolated in a piece of land, surrounded by a small body of water. I'm not sure whether it's a lake again or not. Just how many lakes do they have in one single forest? (I'd rather not elaborate on this much. You know how a palace looks like.) The light was coming from its windows, bright and warm, and not color white. Rather, it was on the light shade of yellow, must be coming from a lantern or something. The guards, clothed in bronze armors I saw earlier back in the forest, stood still outside it, a spear on one hand, and a sword sheathed on their side. They looked fully alert, but don't seem to mind our being here. I stared at it, wide eyed, mouth hanging open.

I didn't quite remember when in that time did he set me on my feet. All I know was that he held my hand with his and squeezed it lightly. Taking my eyes off the structure in front of me, I looked at him, confused.

"Why are we here?" I asked, still a bit dazed. It was the first time for me to see a palace, after all. Sure, I see lots of this in TVs and Movies, but I never dreamed of actually seeing one, a real one.

He didn't answer. He just smiled at me. Then he walked toward the edge of the clean water, dragging me with him by hand. He held up his free hand, putting up a sign that I don't understand. The guards nodded and went to the ropes that held up a wooden bridge, loosening its ties.

"Are we going in there? Across that bridge and into the palace?" I asked again, confused. What are we doing here?

"Yes," he answered simply. Just then, the bridge lowered and landed its tip on the edge of the land we're currently standing. Now we can cross the water. But why should we do this? Why do the guards act as if... they know him? I was really confused, then it hit me.

The guards here knew him. This man beside me knew them. This man gave them a hand order. The guards obeyed him. This man belongs to this palace. And this man was in a position quite higher than those bronzes. Dumbfounded, I stared at his dirty face. Just who the hell is he?

He took a step on the bridge, towards the palace, still dragging me. I just followed, tongue tied. I can't find the words to ask him what, why, how, and stuff. I just followed silently, roaming my eyes around me, scrutinizing every little detail I could.

"Gritela," the guards all said in unison when we had finally crossed to the other side.

He just nodded, and gestured at the big wooden door in front of us. The guards bowed their head, and then opened the door for us.

Once inside, I couldn't help myself from gasping, from gaping, and from freezing. It was magnificent here! We are just in the hallway, and yet everything here looks so beautiful... so ancient. Everything was so bright, lit by small lanterns nailed on its strong walls. A couple of furniture stood there, but I couldn't find the words to describe them. So strange for my eyes... yet so familiar for the heart. I couldn't understand why I'm feeling like this. It just added to my confusion. We started to walk forward.

"W-Why are we here?" I asked again, murmuring this time. "What are we doing here? Where are we going? Who are you?" I asked them so fast that it sounded almost as if a retard was asking them, though I've put an emphasis on my last question.

He smiled. "I'm taking you to the Denitra."

"Denitra?" I repeated. "What's that?"

"Wrong question," he said, chortling a bit. "You should've asked: Who's that?"

Who? So Denitra was a person.

"Fine," I said. "Who's that?"

"The most powerful persona in Cera, at this point of time."

My eyes bugged out, freezing my feet in place, causing for him to stop walking, too.

"The most powerful Persona?!" I choked. "Why are you taking me to him?! You gonna execute me? Why?! What have I done wrong?" I ranted, a horrified look pasted on my face.

"Calm down. We will not execute you. Of course not. You're too important." He said the words in a matter-of-factly way, but even so, I didn't relax.

"Then why are you taking me to him?" I asked, a hint of accusation in my voice.

"Remember when I told you that I can't explain everything to you myself?"

I nodded, but with sharp eyes.

"He'll help me do the job. Make it easier."

The most powerful persona in this country would explain things to me? Why?! Is there so much to explain?

As if reading my mind, he answered, "Yes," he looked intently into my eyes. "There's so much to explain. And you have to believe us, no matter what."

**-X-**

to be continued...

**-X-**

A/N: Here goes, though it was a bit short. Okay so, I've read a review, a long one, and the reviewer says she liked my story for it was like a novel. Well, it _is_ a novel. Yes, originally, it is. I wrote it back in December with my own characters and stuff, and since it turned out pretty well, I decided to convert it to GA. The Original Novel has the same title, of course, and I am thinking of posting it on fictionpress(dot)com. I just don't know when to do so. Maybe after I finish the whole story. So in short, I am writing two stories but with the same plot.

I just hope you'll like it.

Thanks for the reviews, guys. I really appreciate it. Don't hesitate to review again, alright? I'm more than willing to read them. I just looove reviews. Especially if they're in great numbers... though I know achieving that needs quite a skill. Just have to be hopeful, right? Who knows...

And one more thing, watch out for the next chapter. It's a lot longer than this. Trust me. And interesting.

That's it, I think. Thanks for reading.

Lovelots,

-Eurice-


	4. Truth Unfold

**-X-**

**Cera: Rise of The Lost Princess**

_by: Sorrowful Princess_

**-X-**

_- Life is unfair, but it becomes perfect when you learn to appreciate it._

**-X-**

-x- Truth Unfold -x-

**-X-**

He led me to the farthest yet brightest part of the castle. The lanterns here were bigger than the ones in the hallway, and there are little pots, with a few green on it. There was a small fountain by the side of the room, and up in front, was a chair. No, it was a throne. But unlike what I have expected, no one was seated on it. It was empty. And it felt cold, like someone I knew was once in there but now could no longer claim it.

He let go of my hand, and I took the chance to explore the room further. There were doors everywhere but I didn't bother to go through them. I have no idea what awaits beyond. This was the biggest room I've seen so far. And the coldest, despite of the lanterns hanging by the walls. I wandered around the room absent-mindedly until I abruptly stopped, eyes wide with the enormous structure before me.

It was a golden structure of a bird, having sharp claws and a very pointed beak. Still, it was not its enormous size, or its golden trimmings which looked so expensive, that kept my eyes bugging out. It was because I've seen it before. I know this bird.

I stared at it long and unspeaking.

"Yes, that was the bird that was carved on the medallion, wasn't it?" Ruka suddenly said, startling me a bit.

I gasped. "How did you know that?" then, remembering that I was the one who told him the descriptions of the medallion, I added, "What is it, anyway?"

Indeed, it was the same bird. But it doesn't look the same as the one I've seen on the medallion. This bird still has fire around it, but now, some sort of serpent was coiled all over its body, and around its neck, strangling it. It had 7 heads, each biting on the bird's body. One on its tail, two on its feet, two on its wings, one beneath its abdomen, and the last head, the biggest and the one having the longest and sharpest fangs, was positioned around its neck, about to sink its fangs on the bird's vulnerable neck. In other words, the bird looked as if it was being tortured... almost on the verge of death. I shuddered.

"The symbol of this Country: A phoenix. But in this world, we call it 'Cezara'." He looked up at the structure, and I did the same, absorbing it. "Cera's name was derived from it. It was sort of our God here." he continued.

"The serpent..." I said the word like I was disgusted---which is true, in a sense, because of its not-so-good appearance---and a little scared at the same time. "I haven't seen that thing before. Why was it coiled like that around the bird? It was like it's killing it." I continued, still staring at the bird. The serpent looked frightening enough. It looked like a monster. It was a monster.

Sadness and frustration crossed his face. "It symbolizes evil. We do not know how the serpent appeared, but we think it means that Cera is now on its darkest Era. Something bad is happening, and something very bad is about to happen."

My mind was already having difficulty processing what was happening. The medallion, the bird, the war, the Denitra, this man... I couldn't really understand anymore!

He knew what was written on the medallion; didn't seem to be surprised when I told him I was from another world; told me he already knew my name; told me he was honored finally meeting me; told me I was important; and told me that I should believe their explanation no matter what it was.

I put up my hand on my forehead and massaged both of my temples. "What the hell's going on?" I asked, almost a whisper. "How did you know all these things? What are the things to be explained?" I paused, closing my eyes and then opening them again with suddenly fierce eyes.

"Tell me already!" I snapped, letting my hand fall to my sides. I glared at him, calmness gone and annoyance taking its place, along with confusion and panic. "No, don't tell me. I don't care. Why should I? All these things are just giving me a headache! I couldn't understand a thing! The more I hope for an explanation, the more things get confusing and so complicated! You know what, I shouldn't have come here. I shouldn't have come with you! I want to go home! If you so knows so much, why can't you just return me to my world?!" I exploded, letting all my hidden emotions out.

He lowered his head apologetically. "I'm sorry, but you have nowhere to return to." he said quietly.

But I heard it. And I didn't like it.

"What the hell did you say?! I have nowhere to return to?" I clenched my fists. "Who are you to tell such thing to me? You don't even know me! I don't know you! Who are you to me?!"

But he didn't have the chance to answer.

"Silence," a deep, powerful voice said, and I turned around only to see a man with black eyes and jet black hair. Authority was evident in his voice and stance, and I could tell he was the one we were waiting for. The most powerful persona in Cera: The Denitra.

Without a word, Ruka kneeled before him and bowed his head.

"My lord, I believe I have finally found what we were looking for a long time now." he gestured to me.

What they were looking for? Me?

The Denitra nodded and gestured for him to stand. Ruka did so, still having his head bowed. I narrowed my eyes. I'm not so patient when it comes to formalities and such. But since the man in front was the most powerful in this country, and I don't like the idea of having my head cut off, I bowed my head, too, and shut my mouth, waiting for them to make the first moves.

"He was telling you the truth," was the Denitra's first words. This was it: The explanations I assumed would only make things worse. I looked up at him, and he looked back. "You really have nowhere to return to." he said flatly, and I clenched my fists again.

"What do you mean?" I forced my voice to sound even. "You're not planning to hold me up here forever as a slave, are you? Or was that really the case?" I said bitterly. I can't help myself. Not with me so wrecked up like this.

"We are planning something better than that. And you are much, much better, even too much for a slave."

"Your words made no sense to me." I spit out.

Surprisingly, his expression suddenly changed to something thoughtful. "I know," he said and then shifted his gaze to the man beside me. "Ruka, why don't you show her who you really are? It would make things easier to explain."

"Yes, my Lord." He then held up his hand in front of him, closed his eyes, muttered some unintelligible words, and in just a blink of an eye, a red light enveloped his body and vanished just as fast as it appeared. Then, he changed. The messy, dirty-faced man I've seen and been with the last few hours had suddenly turned into a clean, bright-faced man, clothed in an armor of gold and silver trimmings. A heavy-looking and powerful sword was sheathed on his side, and he held his head gear on his right hand. His blue eyes shone brightly and clearly, his blond hair fixed in a very astounding way.

He half-smiled when he saw my reaction towards his transformation, and I wanted to slap myself for acting like this. But I couldn't help myself. He's an exceptionally good-looking man. Just like that, he changed. From a dirty, almost-beggar look, to a very handsome, strong-willed looking man. I gasped. Wow. It was magic! For half a second, I forgot all my worries and anger. But then, all happy feelings don't stay as long as you think they do.

"He is the Arsonep." The Denitra broke the silence. "The one in command of the whole army. The highest place a man could attain." The Denitra had said and Ruka bowed again with pride.

I stood frozen in my place, still couldn't get over of the fact that the man I've been yelling a little while ago was the head of the Army. I wasn't scared. I was just... surprised. But still, knowing his identity doesn't answer any of my questions. What does it have to do with me?

"And you, Mikan," he continued, his voice so powerful I almost got intimidated if not for the 'How the hell did he know my name?' question bouncing like a rubber ball in the walls of my brain. He tightened his eyes, and I could tell he was about to tell something very, very important. "Are the Princess of Cera." he finished with a strong emphasis on the word 'princess'.

My eyes widened like extra-large plates, and my breath stopped traveling within my lungs. I couldn't move a finger, and I couldn't force the voice out of my already hanging-open mouth to speak. I was too shocked. Princess. What the hell does this freaking old man was saying? Me? Princess? That has got to be the sickest joke I've ever heard in my life! If it wasn't for the mere fact that everyone looked so dead serious here, I would've laughed by now. Except that it was not really funny.

"P-Princess?" I choked out when I had finally found my voice. "That was the sickest joke I've ever heard in my life."

With that, Ruka's head snapped up and spoke softly, "The Denitra doesn't joke, Mikan, Princess. And I would appreciate it a lot if you would at least show him a little bit of respect."

"No, no." The Denitra countered. "She's the Princess. She's on a much higher position than I am. Let her be. We should be the one to respect her, now that we had already revealed to her her true identity, and now that she was finally here to claim everything that was left for her a long time ago."

Ruka nodded and said, "Yes, My lord." He turned to me. "My apologies, Princess."

I creased my brows and glared at them. "Don't call me Princess! I am not your Princess!" I fumed.

"But you are," The Denitra had countered again.

I threw my hands up in the air. "I am not! Stop kidding around! I do not belong in this place! This is not my world! And I want to go home!" I shouted.

Ruka shot a meaningful look to the Denitra, seemingly asking for permission. The Denitra nodded, and Ruka turned to me, his eyes soft and soothing. "Please calm down, Princess. You must let us explain everything to you, so that you won't get confused. I know you don't understand a thing at this point of time, but I promise you, you will after you let us explain." he paused for a bit, expecting me to throw some bitter words at him, and when I didn't, he continued, "I would appreciate it a lot if you would listen to us open-mindedly, and if you refrain from shouting and throwing impolite words."

I took a deep breath to control my temper, and then spoke through my teeth, "Okay, explain." Listen. Fine. I can do that. But I don't think I can promise to believe what they were about to say. Refrain from shouting and throwing impolite words. I'll try my best.

There was a long pause after that. After a few moments, the story-telling began.

"Twenty years ago, this world was living at its peak. Everything was so right. So perfect." The Denitra spoke in a very far away voice, as if he was seeing again what everything looked like 2 decades ago. "All of the Kingdoms were swimming on a pool of wealth and happiness.

"Cera was the most powerful Kingdom that time, not just because it had the Cerica, but because of the way it was being ruled. King Izumi, your Father, ruled his country not by fear and power, but with love and wisdom. His people loved him very much."

I narrowed my eyes. My Father?! My father was the King?! Oh, c'mon, why are they feeding me all this impossibility and nonsense?!

"That's impossible," I said. "My real father lives outside this world, and his name is not Izumi, but Enrico. How could I be the King's daughter?! How could I be the Princess? I wasn't even born here, for Christ's sake!"

"Princess..." Ruka reminded me in a low voice.

"I know!" I snapped, then took a deep breath. "Okay, I'll shut up." I said, more composed this time.

"King Izumi was married to a very beautiful and lovely woman. She was kind, and she loved her people as much as they loved her back. She, your mother, was named Yuka, the Queen of Cera."

I rolled my eyes. Now he was talking about my 'so called mother'. Great.

"When the Queen was found out being pregnant, the whole Kingdom rejoiced, anticipating the birth of the next heir, of the next King. But they haven't anticipated that something so strange would happen. When the Queen had finally delivered what was inside her, everyone was surprised. Surprised, because it was not the next King like they have assumed, or the Prince. It was a girl; a Princess. Then even more surprised, when the Queen had delivered yet another child just a few seconds after the first one. It was another girl. Another Princess. The Kingdom had rejoiced again for the birth of the Twin. Of the two Princesses. The second child, you, was named Mikan. And the first child, your twin, was named Nikan."

I have a twin? Okay, that wasn't sick... It was the craziest thing I have ever heard in my life! Nikan, huh? Well, I must admit that our names were somehow related. I wonder what brought them to bother themselves to tell all these lies to me. I can't believe they've gone this far. And for what? I honestly couldn't think of a great reason.

"Another impossibility," I commented. "That was twenty years ago. I'm only seventeen. It was already clear to me that you are just making everything up. Stupid Liars." My voice sounded even this time, but with little acid at the end of the sentence, maybe because I know for myself that no matter what they say, there's no way I would actually believe them. After all this story-telling, I'll get the hell out of here and try to find a way home.

"We do not lie, Princess. Indeed, it was 20 years ago. But you must realize that worlds differ not just in appearance, but also in time. Now, could you please let me continue without you interrupting? I'm doing my best so that I could make you understand." The Denitra had said in a very patient voice, like he was talking to a nursery kid.

I snorted. Fine. I'll shut up. And when you're done, what do you say about letting me go, and perhaps, showing me the way back to my world? Huh. As if you would really do such favor to me. You had already declared you will not allow me to leave this place. So why ask for the favor? I'll just do it myself.

"The King and Queen were very happy to have both of you in their lives. They cared for you, loved you more than anyone else had ever imagined. Every now and then, the King would visit your rooms, checking if his precious twin was safe and comfortable in bed. When the two of you had reached the age of 2, the King ordered for you to be taught the art of Crisla, or should I say, the art of Magic. The two of you learned so fast and well, and it had amazed the whole kingdom. The King had been so proud to announce, that his children were exceptionally skilled even at a very young age. Everything went so well. The King and Queen were so grateful that Cezara had given them not just a child, but a twin.

"Three years later after your birth, Princess Nikan, your twin, happened to stumble upon an old Crisla book. That book was forbidden; a taboo. And so we had hid it in the darkest and coldest part of the castle. We do not know how the Princess managed to get there, but we believe she had used some of the spells she had learned. When the King had realized the Princess was missing, he ordered the guards to look for her. And they found her inside the dark room, a frozen expression pasted in her face, the book lying dead in her tiny hands.

"They got her out of there, worried by the look on her face. She looked so shocked, and her eyes looked frighteningly blank. She stayed in that condition for four long days, and when she had finally recovered, she smiled like nothing happened, and the King and Queen breathed in relief. She never told us what really happened, or what she saw in that room that made her so shocked. We had doubts, but since she seemed better than alright, we discarded the thought. That night, the whole Castle was finally able to sleep in peace. But that peacefulness didn't last for long.

"We heard screams. And those screams were not just any other scream. They were horrifying to listen at. Instinctively, the King went to your room, but you were the only one sleeping in bed. Princess Nikan was missing again. The King panicked and ordered again for the guards to look for your twin. This time, he'd gone with them. He wanted to be the one to see her daughter. The screams pierced their ears again and they traced where it was coming from. The King was so scared he might find his daughter lying dead at some part of the Palace. What only put him at ease was that the screams didn't sound as if they were coming from a three-year old girl. Rather, it was more like coming from adult men.

"The King urged for his guards to move faster, and they found out that the screams were coming from the Nitudo. It was like our kitchen here, only it was bigger. When they had finally reached the said place, everyone, including the King, wasn't able to speak a single word, nor make a sound. Their eyes were wide with horror, and their heart seemed like it had stopped beating.

"On the floor, seven guards lay unmoving and lifeless as they swam in their own pool of blood. One had a knife stuck in his chest, while the other one had his head smashed like a boiled potato, a couple of brains scattered. Others had their heads, arms, and legs cut off. Blood had spluttered all over the place, walls painted with agony. Every guard was brutally killed. But that was not the thing that made the King fall to his knees and cry as if he was losing his mind. It was the mere fact; that on the far corner of the room stood his daughter---your twin, Princess Nikan, with a horrifying smile playing on her lips. She was looking at the pile of corpse with such glee in her dark-shaded eyes. Yes, she was the one who murdered the seven guards. Yes, she was the one who killed them.

"The Princess had shifted her half-crazed eyes to the King and his guards, the same time the King had stood up from the ground. He was still crying, and his knees were still feeling weak. But he forced himself up, knowing deep inside him that his daughter must not be feared, that she needed him, more than anything else. But his guards did not feel the same way, and so, three of his guards had launched themselves before the King could stop them, order them.

"In just a flash, blood had spluttered again, but this time, the King had seen with his own eyes how his daughter kills. For a second, he feared her, but remembering that she needed him, he didn't take the chance to run away to save his life. He stood still, waiting for the brutal killings to stop. Princess Nikan had cut the three guards' head off with just her fist. That means she had cast a spell on her hand to perform such inhuman task. The King motioned for the rest of his guards to hold back and wait, and the guards had obeyed with disagreement and fear. Disagreement, because there was the possibility that the Princess might attack the King. They won't be able to protect him if they'll just stand back. And fear, because they know that they can't win against the Princess. Not with her in such a frenzied state.

"When the slaughter had finally skidded to a halt, the Princess looked again at the King with her half-crazed eyes. The King took a step forward, because he felt as if his daughter was calling him, mentally. But before he could reach her, the Princess had fainted, and the Palace was left with a very deafening and agonizing silence.

"Just then, we realized that the Princess lied about what happened in the dark room. I told you that the book was forbidden, and it wasn't forbidden for nothing. In that book, spells that were close to evil were written, and we could not allow anyone to read a single word from it, or to even open the cover and stare at the first page. The King, himself, didn't know or see what's really inside it.

"The King didn't. But the Princess did. And it was already too late when we found out. She had read the first page, the first spell written on its wicked paper, and she had accidentally cast a curse upon herself. She no longer acknowledges family, though she recognizes them. She no longer feels the love, the bond that was formed. She no longer cares for the King, the Queen, and even you, Princess Mikan,"---he shot a glance toward me--- "her twin. In fact, she wanted to kill all of you, just like what she did to those guards. She wanted to kill us all. That was all she wanted. Blood and death. She had turned into something evil herself.

"The King could not accept this fact, so was the Queen. And when we had suggested for Princess Nikan to be restrained, the King became furious, and said that we could not do such thing to his precious daughter, that she was still a three-year old girl, and that she was innocent, though I could tell that the King could see for himself that she was not the same person anymore. But the King's will couldn't be broken. We had no choice but to do as he says.

"The next night, another slaughter had taken place. And it was worse than the first. I won't tell much of the details because you might not be able to handle it, but I'll do tell you this: this time, 13 guards had been slaughtered, and the look on her face was much more horrifying than before. She was craving for more... for more bloody death. Finally, the King had lay down the order to restrain the Princess, though I could tell that he was unwilling. I could see how much pain he was going through. The responsibility to protect his people from danger, and the responsibility to his daughter: the responsibility of a father. It was too mortifying to think that the two responsibilities just can't get along, no matter how we force it to.

"We locked the Princess in a special room, protected by a spell so that she won't be able to escape and kill again. No one was allowed to see her, even the King, and that made him so frustrated and depressed that he won't even bother take his meals. The Queen had had a hard time, too, but she didn't let herself be crushed by the agony because she knew the King needed him. A month after the Princess' restraint, Princess Nikan had gone missing again. Yes, she had escaped. We don't know how, but we concluded one significant fact: she was going stronger... stronger than anyone had ever been in this world.

"The Princess' loss devastated the King and Queen. At first, we weren't able to talk to them. They were both stunned, and there were no words to describe the pain they've felt at that very moment. They were even painful to look at."

He took a deep breath; like he was now at the part he hated the most. And I stood here, dumbfounded, at a loss for words. Everything that he was telling me was impossible. But...

"The King had ordered the whole army to look for her, and he grew more and more devastated as days picked up and yet there wasn't a single news about his daughter. He grew weaker and weaker, not paying attention to his own condition at all." He paused, gritting his teeth. "And then, Miura betrayed us. They launched a surprised attack, using the chaos and current distraction both as a shield and a weapon. A shield: because we could not fight back full force when every single guard was out looking for the Princess. And a weapon: because they knew it was the perfect time to unleash their hidden plans, when the King was weak and all.

"They had easily invaded the palace, killing everyone who was on their way. They found the King and his wife in this very room," he gestured around us, "and slaughtered them mercilessly. And I meant slaughtered, not killed, because they had not ended their lives easily. They tortured them first. The King of Miura was the one who stabbed the sword in your Father's chest, laughing triumphantly as he did. But your father knew he would die, and so he had left us his last order. And that order was to save you, Princess Mikan, from death.

"It was a death wish. And we had no plan to fail him. As quick as a lightning, we went to your room, and protected it with a barrier. But we knew that wasn't enough to keep the traitors from getting into your room and killing us all. We tried to think of a way to save you. Searching up to the very last cell of our brains what we could do to keep your heart beating. Just you. We didn't mind death that time. We were only just worried for you.

"And then the idea came up. Finally, we had thought of a way to save you. And that way was to send you to another world, so that you could escape death. We cast the spell as fast as we could. We would send you to another world; have you rooted in other woman's womb, have you reborn, so that you could live a normal, peaceful life in that world. But you would still be named Mikan, and you would still look the same. Only, you wouldn't be able to remember that you had once lived in this world, that you were a part of this place, and that you were the Princess of Cera.

"The spell was successfully laid, and you were suddenly enveloped by a red light. Then you were gone. But we had not sent you in that world alone. We sent the medallion with you, to follow you, wherever you go. You weren't able to see it at first, because it will only be visible to you in the right time. And that right time was the time when you were supposed to return, here in your world, in your real life. The Miura didn't know you exist, for they have found no evidence that you do. They didn't see you, nor heard of you. They thought there was only one Princess, the one that was missing. They stole the Cerica from us, and burned the palace as they left.

"A few had survived, and we gathered our strength and tried to start all over, building a new palace, recovering for all our loss. We passed the knowledge of your escape only to trustworthy people. We prepared for your return, casting a spell upon us that could make us use and understand whatever language you may someday speak of. We knew we won't be able to understand you, and the same applies to you, since you came from another world. We had prepared so much, anticipating what it would be like having you here again. As for your twin, Princess Nikan, we never saw her again."

He took another deep breath, relaxing, and I could tell the story-telling was finally finished.

Still... I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. I was too shocked, too stunned, too astounded with what I've heard. With what I've learned. My head is spinning because of everything that the Denitra had told me, and I felt sick. Not because I still wasn't able to make sense of it, but because everything felt so true. So real. And I hated it. I don't want to believe this. I can't.

"No," I said in a small, weak voice. "I don't believe this. This is not true. It was impossible. Still impossible. I don't believe this. I need to go home." I murmured in a lost, confused voice.

The Denitra became thoughtful again, trying to understand me. Sympathizing with me. "I know this is very hard for you, Princess Mikan. But you have to accept: you have nowhere to return to. And you must realize," he paused. "that you were not sent here. You were brought back. To your real world. To where you really belong."

"NO!!!" I snapped, furious. "For the tenth time, I'm telling tell you, I am not your goddamn Princess!!! I shouldn't have come here! I shouldn't have listened to you!" I shouted.

"Princess, you must accept the truth. If you still do not believe in what I have said, perhaps I should show you."

"No! I won't---" but I haven't had the chance to continue, for the images I feared had already flashed in my head like a movie. Everything he had said; everything he had described; I saw it all in my head. I saw the blood, the poor guards, the face of my twin, our room, and our parents. My real mom and dad. I saw it all and I couldn't take it. It all was true. And it was too much for me to handle.

"LIES!" I shouted when the image had finally stopped flashing in my head. "ALL LIES!" I clenched my fist hard, and I was already trembling. "I really shouldn't have come here! Just fucking bring me home!"

"You are the Princess, and you shall stay in your land. Your people need you, Princess Mikan." The Denitra said, still trying to be patient.

"I am not your Princess! How many times should I tell you that before you could stick that in your head?! Sure, I'm Mikan. But I'm not the one you were claiming me to be! I'm Mikan! Mikan Sakura! And this is not my freaking world! Do you hear me?! I'm Mikan Sakura!" I shouted breathlessly. I was already hysterical. Can't accept the fact. Shouldn't accept it no matter what. I need to go home. This is all just a bad dream.

"You were, but not anymore."

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!!!" I exploded. "I don't wanna listen to you anymore! You're making me crazy! If you don't want to return me to my home, I'll do it myself!" I shouted and with that, I turned around and ran away from them as fast as I could. That's when the tears started falling. That's when I started crying. I couldn't take it. This was too much.

But I wasn't able to run too far, for Ruka had flitted in front of me in just a blur. I have forgotten his presence while the story was being told. But now that I saw him again, I remembered. And he was obviously not on my side. He won't let me go.

"I'm so sorry to do this to you, Princess. But we are doing this for your own good. I know this is very hard for you, but you have to be strong enough to hold on." he said in a soothing voice, his blue eyes soft.

I shrieked. "Out of my way, Ruka. I need to go home!" I meant the words to be hard and tough, but it only sounded weak and pathetic. I threw my fist at his chest, but he didn't seem to feel anything. Not with a thick armor covering his chest.

He held his hand to my face, and I couldn't help but stare at it. It was as if I was being controlled...

"I'm sorry, Princess."

His words fade out, and suddenly, blackness was eating up all the light. I passed out.

-x-

to be continued...

-x-

A/N: Say, what do you think about this chapter? Long, huh? But it's nothing compared to the upcoming chapters.

To the reviewers, thank you very much. Hope you keep on supporting.  
**Aakriti** - man, thanks for those reviews. I mean, I love it. I'm so flattered. And no, I'm not an official writer. I just wish I were. But really, thank you.  
**Sapphire encrusted locket** - thank you as well. About my original story, I could post it on fictionpress. As for the characters, sure, I will tell the real names as well as their features. But, only the characters that were already seen in the past chapters, alright?

Mikan = Yuri - no descriptions yet

Ruka = Aris - rare platinum eyes, with deep blue hair which shades are closer to black. (The rest of the description is the same as written in here)

Nikan = Yura - no descriptions yet

King Izumi = King Ricadus - no descriptions yet

Queen Yuka = Queen Yulera - no descriptions yet

Did I miss anyone? Just tell me. The others were still a secret.. And oh, worry not, readers. Natsume will **definitely** appear.

I'll review reply to others next chapter, alright? Have no time...

Review please.

Lovelots,

-Eurice-


	5. Grief

**-X-**

**Cera: Rise of The Lost Princess**

_by: Sorrowful Princess_

**-X-**

_- Life is unfair, but it becomes perfect when you learn to appreciate it._

**-X-**

-x- Grief -x-

**-X-**

"Mikan, honey, I've baked some cookies. Your favorite." Mom said in a very light and happy tone as she handed me the freshly-baked cookies. I smiled.

"Thanks, mom." I took the plate of cookies, picked one, and began nibbling absent-mindedly. As I nibbled, I wandered my eyes around the kitchen, not sure why I did so. Maybe I just wanted to be distracted so that I won't remember the...

"You look hideous, sweetheart." she pointed out. "Like you haven't slept for a century. Is there something the matter?" she asked, worried.

I shook my head but didn't bother to smile. "Nothing," I mumbled. "It's just... just a bad dream."

"Well, if it was a bad dream, don't you think it would be a good idea to tell your mommy what it was? You know, to let out all the negative feelings that were piling on that small heart of yours." She placed her warm hand over my chest as she said this, and I honestly felt a little better. Maybe I should really tell mom.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. But I didn't try to search my brain for the memory of the dream. I could remember it clearly unlike any other dreams I've had. Maybe because this one felt damn real.

"I was... cleaning the attic. Then I saw a medallion, a really weird stuff. It has weird carvings on it, and I read aloud what was written on its back. Suddenly, I'm burning. I couldn't really remember for how long. But all I know was that when I woke up, I wasn't in this world anymore. I was drifted to another world, somewhere unfamiliar."

She listened intently. She even leaned her head so that she could hear my words closer.

"I met a guy there, and he told me that the world I was drifted was in the middle of a war. He told me to come with him for more explanation, and I did, knowing I was safe with that stranger. He led me to a palace and introduced me to the most powerful persona in Cera---it was the name of the Kingdom I was in. Then things started to get confusing and crazy. They told me that I was the Princess of Cera and that I wasn't sent there. Rather, I was brought back. They even gave me the whole history of my identity, telling me that my parents were the King and Queen, and that I have a twin. It was all sickening.

"I wanted to go home but they won't let me. They told me I should not leave, and that I have nowhere else to go. I was already hysterical that I shouted and yelled at them at the top of my lungs. I kept on denying and denying what they were telling me, but..." I trailed off, not wanting to continue anymore. I hated that part the most.

"But?" my mother asked, totally in the story.

I took a deep breath again. "But it was just a bad dream." I quickly change the direction of my words. "A very bad dream. And I'm glad that it was not true, that I was here, eating cookies with you."

"Wasn't being a Princess a good thing?" She countered, trying to figure out why I hated the dream so much.

"If not being able to go home and... and not seeing you again, my family, were the conditions as to being the Princess, I'd rather clean a million attic than trade you just to be a freaking spoiled brat lying on a bed of gold and jewels. I-I---" I stopped short. The words I am about to say were the hardest and the most embarrassing to say. "I love you, mom. I love you all. And I can't be away from you. I just can't."

A warm and very soothing smile touched her face, and seeing this made me feel better again. It feels so good to be awake, to be away from the bad things. Just then, Dad and Brix came up behind me.

"Ready?" Dad asked, though not for me, but for mom.

Mom nodded.

Curious, I asked, "Ready for what?"

Then suddenly, the brightness of the whole place dimmed, and I felt the weight of a thousand pound metal on me.

"We're leaving, Mikan." was Dad's simple reply, but his face was hard and emotionless. We're leaving... what did he mean?

"W-Where are we going? Are we moving to another house again?" I asked, puzzled, and a bit against. I don't want to move again. Don't want to leave. Moving was such a pain.

"No," he said flatly. "We are leaving." he emphasized the word 'we' with bitterness. I was taken a back for a second. This was not the way Dad talks. Usually, he's sweet. This was not the way he used to talk. Definitely not. I felt a little twinge of pain in my chest when he said the word 'we', and I wonder why...

It hit me then. The realization. What he really meant. "Y-You're... leaving?" I choked out. "You, Mom, and Brix? And where are you all going? Are you going to leave me here? All alone?" My voice cracked at the end of the sentence. But I didn't mind it. I faced my big brother, Brix.

"Brother, tell me this is just a sick joke. You're not really planning on leaving me, are you?" I'm getting all emotional here, but I couldn't help myself. I had just had a bad dream. I still can't get rid of the images in my head. I'm still afraid of it. And this 'leaving' thingy they're putting up isn't helping me recover.

I touched my brother's shoulders and began shaking them frantically. "You're not actually planning on ditching me, are you? You can't possibly leave your little sister here, right, brother?"

But he was not affected by any of my questions. He was just like my father, hard and emotionless. He looked mechanically into my eyes, like he was some kind of robot. I flinched at how different he looked. Where's my old goofy brother?

"You are not my sister." he said with a disgusted tone. "You never were. And will never be. You do not belong here." and with that, he shook my hands off his shoulder.

Tears started trickling down my face, and I used the back of my hand to wipe them away, but it just kept flowing and flowing... endlessly. "No," I mumbled. "I am your family." I looked into my Mom and Dad's mechanical faces. "I am your daughter!" I said, almost shouting. I looked at my brother. "I am your sister!" Tears trickled by faster and faster. "And you cannot do this to me!"

"Yes, we certainly can, for we do not care for you." they all said in unison with the same dead expressions.

I hugged them, pulling them closer to me... desperately. "No, you cannot." I said weakly. "You love me." and it wasn't a question. It was a statement. They love me. Period.

"We do not," they said again in unison, and they began loosening my hold on them.

"No," I mumbled. "Please, don't do this to me. Please." I pleaded.

But they didn't listen, and once they were free from my grasp, they began walking away from me. The scene had completely changed then. The kitchen vanished, and the endless darkness took its place. I fell to my knees, feeling all defeated. How could I stop them if they don't want to be stopped? How could I make them return if they do not want to return? How could I make them love me again if they don't want to love anymore? How?!

I got up to my feet and began running after them. "Wait!" I called up. "Please, don't do this! Please, please, please!" I pleaded desperately.

But they didn't even look back. Suddenly, they began to fade. And I could no longer see them anymore. They were gone, and I was left alone in the darkness. I, once again, fell to my knees. I cried. And that was all I could do. Just cry. I wasn't able to stop them. And it was my fault. Because I haven't been strong enough to do so. But strength was just a minor factor. The major was... the fact that I really do not belong to them. I just wished I do. But really, I was nothing but an adopted kitten to them. And I could not do anything... but cry.

-

-x-

-

My eyes flew open, wet and blurry. I could still feel the weight of a thousand pound metal on me. I blinked, and the tears rolled down my face. But I am glad, that what happened back there in my family was just a bad dream. I am glad that I have woken up, and I am glad that all of those stuffs and Princess thingy weren't the least bit true. I know it all wasn't true. 'Cause there's possibly no way it could be. I wonder what mom made for breakfast this morning. I'm pretty hungry.

Yes, I'm glad, because I know it was just a dream, because I know that I have just woken up from it and now was lying on my bed that... wait, something's not right. This isn't my bed. It felt... different.

My heart thudded. Oh God, please don't tell me...

I wiped my eyes so that I could see better and clearer. I looked around. At first, I wasn't able to make sense of my surroundings. But after a few moments of speculating, I found out that I was inside an enormous room, lying on an enormous bed, and that I slept definitely not in my room. My heart thudded again. The place didn't look familiar and that wasn't a good sign. If those things were really just a bad dream, shouldn't I have woken up on my own bed? In my own house?

Then, as I was thinking that through, I heard the voice I don't want to hear the most, spoke the word that I so desperately wish he didn't speak.

"Princess," Ruka called softly. He was by the door.

Tears ran down my face again, and I put both of my hands in my face. This can't be... This can't be freaking true! Ruka was on my side then, comforting me, or at least he was trying. There was nothing that could comfort me now. Now that it was made final. I could not go home, and I would have to live here, forever.

"Princess, I am so sorry to do that to you last night. But it was necessary. I really regret using my powers on you." he tried to explain. He kneeled on the floor by the side of my bed and bowed his head. "I truly am sorry."

More tears trickled. I stood up, went over to him, and slapped his face. "I hate you!" I shrieked. "I really, really, hate you! You should have let me go! You should have let me go back!" I yelled.

He didn't move from his position. He didn't say anything. Furious as I am, I threw my fists again at him just like what I did last night. This time, he was able to feel the impact of my punches (If you could call it like that) even if it was just as light as feathers. He wasn't on his armor today.

"It was all your fault! It was all your freaking fault!" I shouted but he kept still. So still I could have thought he was dead.

When I finally got tired of shouting and screaming, my knees gave out. So much for playing all tough. I landed in front of him, and his face flickered to me, wearing a very worried expression. Feeling all weak, I sobbed in his chest. My whole body was trembling then. And there was no sound except for my low whimpers. He kept still, not wrapping his arms around me like any other guy could have done in this situation, but at least, he did not try to move away from me like any guy who hated me could have done.

We stayed like that for a while, and I continued to sob. Freaking tears doesn't seem to be out of supply.

I'm so mortified with what happened in that dream. And I was so glad when I thought I have woken up from it. Just the thought of my family leaving me was too much. How much more when it actually happens? Or when it had already happened? I thought I have already escaped. Yes, I have escaped from the dream. But how will I escape from this? From the truth?

_Dream or not dream_. Doesn't make such a difference. And I could do nothing about it. Dream or not dream, I'll still be imprisoned in this place. Imprisoned forever... with no visits from my most beloved family.

I wished I have known all this before actually happening. In that way, I could at least clean the whole house for my mother, make Dad his favorite pasta, buy big bro an I-POD like he always asked me as a birthday present. We could take a picture of us, of the whole family. In that way, I could tell them how much they mean to me, how much I loved them, and how much grateful I am for giving me the chance to be a part of their family.

I've never been enthusiastic on bonding moments. Picnics... swimming... family trips... I've always refused to join them in those kinds of activities because I thought they were embarrassing. But now, I could no longer join them even if I want to. Because now, it's already impossible. Like a bird trying to breathe on water. Like a dog trying to fly. Really, you are ought to want what you very most can't have.

I wished I have known earlier. In that way, I could tell them... _goodbye._

So that was it. That was why I'm crying. I'm crying, because I am full of regret, piled up tight and sickening in my heart. Regret for not being good to them, regret for not spending more time with them, regret for all the fight I've put up, regret for all the worries I gave them, regret for all the stubbornness, regret for not loving them to the extent, regret for not treasuring them, regret for not realizing all this early.

I wish I could go back. I wish I could hug them. I wish I could tell them everything I felt for them. I wish, I wish, I wish... All I could do now is wish. And that's the most painful of all.

I don't know how long I've been crying. I've completely lost track of time. Doesn't seem to matter, anyway.

Ruka still hasn't moved from where he was. And I haven't moved from his chest, either. I looked up at his face. He was anxious. I instantly felt guilty. I removed my face from his chest and straightened myself up, wiping tears as I did. I sat across of him.

I bowed my head, still wiping the tears away. "I-I'm sorry." I started, my voice so low. I wonder if he heard it. "I didn't mean to put all the blame on you. It's just..." I trailed off.

Now he looked more anxious. "Princess, please, don't apologize. It was not your fault. It was ours. We were too harsh." he said, trying to ease up my guilt.

I disagree with that. They weren't harsh. I am. They did nothing but to tell the truth, but all I did was whine and shout and scream like biatch.

"No," I countered. "I really shouldn't have blamed you. I really don't know what got into me to do such thing. I guess I just wanted to blame someone for all these things to cover up my remorse. I wanted someone to hate with. So that I could turn all this regret to anger. You know, anger was way easier to deal with."

"You really don't have to apologize, Princess." he said softly. "If hating me would make you feel better, I won't mind the blame. It was such an honor to be of help to you, Princess. Much more to make you feel better." his words soothed me, and I was already calm.

"It's just..." I started again. "I just miss them so much. I miss them badly."

He looked deep into my eyes, his blue eyes burning with sincerity. "I'm so sorry you are suffering, Princess. Just tell me if there's anything I could do to ease some of the pain. I won't hesitate to do it. Except for asking me to bring you home. That was one thing I can't give you, Princess. Please do forgive me."

He is too kind. And it's making things much harder. Why does he have to be like this? I slapped him hard. I slapped him so hard that a faint red spot tainted his perfect cheeks. And yet... he was being so considerate and understanding of me. I do not deserve his comfort. A tear escaped from the corners of my eyes and made its way to my chin and down to the floor. It made a soft dropping sound. But other than that, nothing was to be heard. It was a complete silence.

He remained still just like earlier, his breathing steady and calm.

"Can you please... leave me alone?" I asked in a small, weak voice after a long while, breaking the icy silence. "Just for a while. I promise I won't try to run away. I-I just need..." I trailed off, but he didn't need to hear my next words. He knows. And he understands. And I am truly grateful for that.

Slowly, he stood up, his eyes kept on the floor, but I could see the warmth and consideration it emits from the depths. When he was firm on his stand, he looked at me and half-smiled. He seemed so genuine. I can't believe I actually blamed this gentle man for everything. I smiled in return, just a small, apologetic smile, and thanked him with my eyes. He bowed his head courteously---a gesture of respect, and turned around, heading for the door. He opened it, and with one quick glance in my direction, left without another word.

Once I'm finally all alone, I went to the bed and buried my face on the pillow, letting the tears fall silently. The Denitra was right. I knew he was right. But I denied this fact, for I can't accept that I am not a simple being just like I always thought I was. It was like poof! And then my life changed drastically.

My family... it hurts to think I'm not really a part of them... and that I won't be able to spend the rest of my life with them. It hurts to think I won't see them anymore. But it hurts more to think that my real family here suffered a great deal. My parents died pitifully, while my twin was nowhere to be found. The Kingdom suffered as well, for they have nothing to support them. I guess the last 20 years was a chaos, and I did nothing in the other world but think of things that don't really matter. Things that are not significant. I grew up worrying about my boring life.

Yes, I always complained about my life. Of how plain, simple, and boring it was. I never felt contentment. I always seek better things, not knowing that the best things were just right in front of me. I was so inconsiderate, and I didn't even think of others that time. I was selfish, and even now I could say I am still the same. I only think of myself. And before I knew it, I lost everything I had. My adoptive world... I'm grateful I got the chance to live my seventeen years in there. It was such a nice thing. An unforgettable experience. And it was something I'll never gain back.

I know. Things won't get any better if I keep on thinking these things. But I just want to fill my mind with them, memories that I don't even know if I have the rights to own them. I suppose things are not as simple and boring like I always thought it was.

Facts... Truth... Who knew they could be this complicated? Somewhere inside me, a question was begging to be answered.

Why? Why, of all people, should I be the Princess?

**-x-**

to be continued...

**-x-**

**A/N**: Hello guys, been a while, huh? Did you get a little frustrated with my delayed update? I'm so sorry. I'm just so busy. I hate college works. But I love the college life! I mean, it's fun! But anyway, did you like the chapter? I guess not. I must assume you felt bored while reading this? Don't worry though. It'll get exciting on the upcoming chapters. And one more thing, readers:

Natsume will be in the story soon. Lend me your patience please..

I want to take things nice and slow, so that there'll be little flaw. (Wow, that rhymes! Haha!) Support me!

Review please. My next update would depend on your reviews. If the reviews and demands were high, I'll probably upload RIGHT AWAY. Yeah, I already got the next chapter ready. I hope you're looking forward to it!

So, hm, that's it I think?

Til next time!

Thanks for reading!

Lovelots,

-Eurice-

PS: Please read my first ever completed story, **"How Far Can Idiocy Go?". **It's quite entertaining, I promise you. To those who have already read it, thanks so much. It's by far my most catchy story.


	6. Memories

**-X-**

**Cera: Rise of The Lost Princess**

_by: Sorrowful Princess_

**-X-**

_- Life is full of surprises; sometimes even more than we could handle.  
_

**-X-**

-x- Memories -x-

**-X-**

My eyelids fluttered open and my eyes were met by the emerald green color of the bed sheets. I must've slept while I was crying. I can still feel a few fresh stains of my tears on my face, but most of it was dried and sticking to my cheeks. I tend to move my hand to feel my face, but I found my hand was oddly ahead of my head and when I tried to move it, it felt so stiff. I tried to do the same with my legs, but they were stiff as well. Great. I must've slept in an awkward and uncomfortable position. Stupid me.

I turned my head towards the ceiling and stared at it for a long time, doing nothing and thinking nothing. My mind was plain blank and I could not get myself to think of those things again. I just stared, stared, and stared. But then, my eyes felt bored with the sole sight of the ceiling, and so I shifted my gaze around me, speculating each detail.

I went to fix my eyes on the vase resting peacefully near the door. It's an ancient one, I can tell, because the words written on its body were unintelligible. But the design itself---a mother playing with her child on a clearing, I liked it. It brought me warmth. Warmth emitted by a caring and loving mother towards her child. Warmth which exceeds any amount of gold. Warmth which I would never get to feel anymore.

Sadness swept through me again. I closed my eyes. Strangely enough, no tears came running down my face this time. My eyes must've felt tired with all the crying. Or maybe, I have no tears to cry anymore. Maybe my tears were finally out of supply. I laughed bitterly with my own remark. I'm pathetic.

After a long moment of pondering on how much pathetic I am, I opened my eyes. I touched my cheek, and I must admit: the texture of dried tears on it isn't something I'd want to keep forever. Swinging my legs to the side, I landed them on the cold floor and attempted to stand up. Which I successfully did. Once I'm up, I felt a very painful headache and my vision whirled before me. But it didn't last for long.

When the headache finally subsided, I looked around again. In this room, there were three doors. One was the entrance/exit door, one was on my left, and one was on my right. Hmm.. so, which one to the bathroom? I decided to go to my right since it's the nearest. I walked towards it and stood before it. The door was covered in gold, just like every furniture in this goddamn palace. Paying no heed to its design, I opened the door and went in. I was right. It was the bathroom. I won't evaluate how the freaking bathroom looks like. Just imagine royal palaces' bathroom coated in pure gold. Yep, pure gold. Isn't there anything here that isn't made up of gold?! I wonder.

I went to the corner of the bathroom and opened the faucet (it doesn't look like a faucet but it functions like one). A gush of cool and clean water ran down and I immediately positioned my hands to catch some of the water in my palms. I splashed the water in my face and began removing the dried tears on it. When I was done, I snatched a towel that was folded neatly on my left side and pressed it to my face. I opened the door again and went out, towel still on my hands.

"Princess," a familiar voice called softly and I jumped slightly with the sound of it. I was startled.

I turned my head towards the direction of the voice only to be greeted by the blue-eyed man, which is also the one in command of the whole army. A sudden wave of guilt attacked me when I remembered what I did to him earlier, and it only worsened when my eyes met his. I immediately wrenched my eyes off him and looked away.

"Ruka," I said, acknowledging his presence. But other than that, I did nothing. I remained as still as a rock.

He bowed his head before speaking. "The Denitra wishes to speak with you."

**-X-**

Ruka led me through the unending hallways. After innumerable turns, he finally skidded to a halt, and I did the same. In front of us was a gigantic door, coated in gold of course, with the image of phoenix in it. It was Cezara, their God. On either side of the door stood two bronze guards with spears and swords sheathed on their side. They bowed before Ruka for he was the Arsonep, and then they bowed before me as well.

"Gruhali," Ruka said, and the two guards instantly moved from their position and opened the gigantic golden door. A flash of blinding light met my eyes and I instinctively raised my hands to my face to cover my eyes. He stretched his arms forward, motioning for me to go inside.

I nodded and went inside without a second thought, him trailing behind. I walked to the center of the room, and I recognized it right away. It was the same place as last night. Up front was the empty throne, while the Denitra stood beside it.

Ruka kneeled before him and he was the first one to speak. "My lord, I have brought Princess Mikan as you have wished."

The Denitra nodded. "Rise," he said, and Ruka stood back up, firm and unmoving.

The Denitra then shifted his eyes on me. When our eyes met, I shifted uneasily and my eyes faltered to the floor, suddenly finding it interesting. I remembered what he have told me last night and how I have reacted to it. It was utterly irrational and inconsiderate of me. I feel guilty for shouting at him. Suddenly, the headache from earlier returned, squeezing my head painfully. Everything's still a haze.

"I apologize for what we did last night, Princess Mikan. It was necessary." The Denitra interrupted my reverie. He was talking about the way they rendered me unconscious.

My eyes widened with his words. He's apologizing? He's actually saying sorry to me? I should be the one to say that! Compared to what I've done, rendering me unconscious was no big deal.

I shook my head vigorously. "N-No," I stuttered. "It was me who should apologize. After all, I reacted irrationally. I'm sorry for being so inconsiderate. I was just... confused. It was all too much for me to handle."

The Denitra nodded with understanding. His eyes were soft and comforting, silently telling me that everything was all right and there's nothing to be guilty about. He began walking towards me in a slow pace. He stopped in front of me when we are just about eight inches from each other.

"Princess, I know you haven't gotten to accept everything yet, and that you still have doubts about us and about yourself. But if you would just let me, Princess, I'll show you something that would help you clear your mind. It'll confuse you more at first, but I'm certain you'll be able to understand everything in the end." The Denitra said as he looked at me with gentle, fatherly eyes. But I don't get it. What is he talking about?

"What do you mean?" I asked, and in response, he raised his index finger and pressed it on my forehead. I cringed with the feel of his skin against mine. Suddenly, his finger felt so hot in my forehead and I winced. It was painful. "W-What are you doing?" I asked, on the verge of panic.

Leaning closely, he calmly whispered: "I'm letting you claim your memories back."

And just as his words sink in my head, my surroundings abruptly began to dissolve, and in just a blink of an eye, I found myself standing in a middle of a clearing while the sun was way up in the sky. What the...

_Where am I?_

The place was familiar. I wandered my eyes around me, observing. Trees were everywhere, about 10 meters from where I was standing. They stood tall and firm, and beneath them was the greenest grass I've ever seen in my life. There were a couple of wild flowers with the colour of purple and orange, and some plants I had no name for. A light and cool breeze caressed me and I inhaled its fresh scented air. It was so relaxing. But it didn't lessen the intensity of my questions:

Where am I? And what the hell's going on?!

"Mikan!" a familiar jolly voice called and I whirled around to see its owner.

There, standing just an arm's distance from me, was a little girl with auburn locks and amber eyes. Her long eye-lashes matched the perfect shape of her face, and her pink lips were curved into a childish and innocent smile. Her skin was pale. But her features weren't the reason why I'm gawking at her with wide eyes.

We... we looked very much alike. Same hair, same eyes, same skin, same smile. It was like I'm staring at a mirror! H-How could this be? She's a complete clone of me! W-We're like... twins.

Hey wait, twins? The Denitra said I indeed have a twin. Does it mean...

"Hey, Mikan, why are you staring at me like that? You look as if it's the first time for you to see me. Don't you know? Staring at people is considered rude," the little girl said with mock scolding. Then she grinned. "Oh, I know! You're staring at me 'cause you finally realized I'm prettier than you! I'm right, am I not? Ha! I'm prettier than you!" she exclaimed, chuckling playfully.

I stood there, frozen. W-What's... What's going on? I then felt a light slap on my arm.

"Hey, little sister," the little girl said, her eyes scorching. "Aren't you going to say anything? C'mon, don't be upset! You're pretty, too, believe me. It's just that I'm prettier. Ha-ha."

I was dumbstruck. I don't have any idea how to response! I mean, here I was, just an arm's distance from my twin. My twin!

I blinked. "_N-Nikan_?" I stuttered, unsure.

The little girl in front of me snorted. "Of course, it's me! Who else would it be? The gardener?" she retorted sarcastically. Then she nudged me lightly on the ribs. "You're acting strange, little sister. And if you continue playing dumb there, we'd never get to play!" she complained, puffing her cheeks.

"O-Oh," was all that I could say. I stared down at myself and my eyes literally bulged out. I am a little girl as well! We have the same height and body size!

"Let's play now!" My twin, Nikan, urged. She began running around the clearing while laughing. "What do you think we should play, Mikan? Ah! I know! How about having a little contest between us? Isn't that great?" she continued on running around, having that cheerful and enthusiastic expression on her face.

I merely nodded.

"Great!" she exclaimed, abruptly stopping. She pointed to a tall, nearby tree. "See that tree over there? Let's see who could lift it higher!" she said as she looked at me with teasing eyes. "The one who loses would have to be the winner's slave for a whole day, alright? And might I warn you, Mikan. You won't beat me. So you better be ready. You'll be my slave, for sure!"

At first, my face made no reaction, but when my slow brain finally began to process and digest her words, horror struck my whole being. What the hell. Did she just say 'lift the tree'? As in make that freaking lumber float in air? What the... She's got to be kidding me! I mean, how are we going to do such thing? We're just kids! It's impossible!

"So, you first, little sister. Show me what you've got!" Nikan said, a taunting look on her face. I stared at her in disbelief.

Oh my freaking holy cow! How am I supposed to do that?! I remained still. Very, very still.

"Hey, why aren't you doing anything? Do it or else you'll lose." she said.

"B-But..." I started, my voice so low.

"No buts, little sister. Or do you want to be my slave?" Her eyes suddenly shone with an evil glint, and I shuddered with the sight of it. I don't think becoming her slave is such a good idea. Just looking at those eyes gives me the chills. Being her slave is well, just with that freaking look on her face, there's no other way to describe it but 'hell'. "If you don't do it in 5 seconds, you'll automatically lose. Ha! I'll make sure you'll enjoy being my slave. I'll give you a bunch of fun tasks. I'm sure you'll love it!"

Love it? I don't really think so!

I suddenly went panic stricken. "B-But I don't know how!" I blurted out, and Nikan simply laughed on that. I mentally slapped myself for stuttering yet again. It was like the tenth time now.

"Silly," she said between laughter. "What are you talking about? Stop pretending you don't know how to use magic, sister. You practice more than I do. Just use your magic. I promise I won't tell Father. And besides, we're all alone here. No witnesses."

Magic? Now I'm even more panic stricken. How the hell am I supposed to use magic? I racked my brains. What should I do?

I took a deep breath. Should I, uh, perform a ritual or something?

_'No! That's ridiculous!'_ my mind screamed.

Should I, uh, sacrifice a small goat?

_'No! Hell no!'_ my mind screamed again.

Should I, uh, eat a freaking live chicken and use its blood as a source of my power?

_'Mikan, if you think any more stupid and worthless things, I'll make sure you won't be able to see the freaking sunlight again. Be serious, will you? You have a serious matter to tend in your hands!'_ my mind scolded.

Huh. I'm being serious here! I just have no idea how to use magic! Oh God, this is crazy! Okay, so enough of this insanity. I have to think of a way here.

Should I, uh, concentrate? Maybe I should focus on the tree. Or maybe I should imagine lifting it. Sighing heavily, I closed my eyes and made a mental image of the tree in my head. I imagined lifting it, floating in mid-air.

Suddenly, I felt a strong gush of wind around me as something hot from within me began circulating in an odd way. I opened my eyes, stared at the tree, and raised my right hand towards it. I began thinking hard of lifting the tree, concentrating. Then, I felt something weird from within me travel throughout my body, to my arms, and to the tips of my fingers. And to my utter astonishment and disbelief, I saw the tree's roots wrench itself from the soil. Soon, the roots were free, and the tree began floating in mid-air, two feet from the ground. My hand felt its weight, and it's no light! But wanting to lift it higher, I raised my hand higher as the tree went higher, as well, in accordiance. Now, it's six feet above the ground. And that's my limit. The pressure on my hand was so great and I couldn't bear to hold the tree any longer. I dropped my hand to my side---releasing the pressure at the process---and the tree came crashing down to the ground with a loud thud.

"Excellent!" Nikan exclaimed, clapping her hands.

I-I... I did it! I actually did it! I have magic! I can't believe this! Oh my gosh, it's so amazing! I stared at my own hands in disbelief. I don't know how I managed to do it. I just did what I thought I must do. How? How come I can use and manipulate magic?

I couldn't think of any reasonable and rational answer other than: It's _instinct_. Yes, that must be it. With an amused smile playing on my lips, I faced my twin.

"That was cool!" I squealed, feeling all thrilled.

"Of course it was!" Nikan replied. "Now, it's my turn. Watch me!"

I nodded. She then turned around, faced the tree, and closed her eyes. And when she opened them again, the tree suddenly began floating with ease. I gasped. How could she do this? She didn't even raise her hand! She was making the tree float with just her eyes! And the most shocking of all was that the tree was fifteen feet high from the ground! It was more than twice the height of what I did!

She is... powerful. That was what I concluded the moment I saw how she manipulated the tree as if she was just lifting an almost weightless feather. She is more powerful than I am. Shocked as I was, my mouth practically hung open, jaw dropping to the floor.

Once Nikan closed her eyes, the tree crashed down.

"He-he. So, how was it?" she asked, a smug smile on her face. "You lost. And do you know what that means?" An evil smiled replaced the smug one as she spoke. "It means you'll be my S-L-A-V-E for one whole day! Ha! I'll treat you real good, little sister. You'll surely enjoy it!"

But before I could respond, my surroundings began whirling before me. Nikan started to vanish, and the trees and flowers shred into black ashes. A strong wind blew, and I shut my eyes.

One moment the wind was blowing hard, so hard that I felt myself being thrown away. But then in the next, everything felt so still. Quiet. Stagnant. Slowly, I lifted my eyelids and was stunned to see that I am no longer in the clearing. Instead, I am standing inside an enormous, bright room.

I looked around me. There were paintings everywhere, extravagant furniture, a thick lime-coloured carpet, and a couple of huge sky blue curtains hanging by the windows. I furrowed my brows. Why did my surroundings suddenly change? Why am I here? And furthermore, what am I supposed to do in here?

I absolutely have no idea.

"Do you like your new room, sweetheart?" a woman's voice suddenly spoke, making me jump slightly. She was by my side.

I looked at her with confusion written all over my face. Just when exactly did she get in here? And where did Nikan go? Why isn't she here with me? New room? What does she mean?

"Why, honey, you look so confused! Is your new room a bit too big for you? But your father preferred it this way, since you and Nikan are quite special." then she winked at me.

Father? She said father? Just who is this woman? Why does she sound so familiar?

I stared at her for a long time, speculating her features. Auburn hair that was about her shoulders, amber eyes, rich red lips, and a fair skin complexion. She had an average height, and she wore a pretty long night dress that hugged her curves perfectly. She was beautiful. But that wasn't the reason why I gaped at her like an idiot.

It was because she looked like...

"M-Mother?" I choked out. She looked a lot like mom! Not the one in my adoptive world, but the real one!

"Hm? Of course, it's me." then she laughed a carefree laugh. "Who else would it be?" she asked teasingly.

I can't believe it! It's my mom! My real mom! I threw myself in her arms, totally overwhelmed with joy.

"Mom... It's really you! I can't believe it!" I hugged her tight.

She hugged me back warmly as she continued to laugh. "Why, sweety, you act like you've never seen me before! We see each other everyday, do we? I didn't know giving you a new room would make you react like this. Dear---" she turned to look at the man behind her. "---I think we should give her a new room everyday. And we'll surely get a tight hug from this cute, tiny cuddler." she said, and the man behind her chuckled.

I looked up from my mother and stared at the said man. Is he my...

"Father?" I asked, my heart pounding loudly.

The man chuckled yet again. He walked up to me, his eyes amused. He stood tall and firm, his body well-built and strong-looking.

"Yes, my princess?" he replied as he touched my nose with the tip of his finger. "Don't I get a hug as well?" he said playfully.

Tears started forming in my eyes and I threw myself in his arms as well. I hugged them both very tightly.

"Father!" I exclaimed happily, feeling his warmth and inhaling his scent greedily. "Father! Father! Father!" I said, overly excited. It was, after all, a first for me to meet and feel him in seventeen years. "Oh, God, I'm so happy to see the both of you!" I hugged them tighter.

They both shook with laughter. "As much as we are, too, little princess," they said at the same time. Father was the first one to break the hug. And he looked down at me with loving but serious eyes.

"I have another gift for you, Mikan," he said.

"Gift?" I repeated, and his lips curved into a beautiful smile.

"Yes, a gift. Here it is," he replied as he took my small hands into his and opened my palm. In it, he placed something hard and warm.

I took my hand back, opened it, and stared at the thing he gave me. It was a beautiful necklace with a small green stone that shone brightly. Emerald.

"W-What is it?" I asked my father, curiosity getting the better of me. He then took the necklace from my hand and put it on my neck. I raised my hand and touched the stone with wonder.

"Did you like it?" he asked.

I smiled widely. "Yes, father. I like it very much! But what is it? I get the feeling that it's not just an ordinary gem."

"Very well, Mikan. It truly isn't, " Father replied. "It's a tiny shard taken from the legendary stone, Cerica. You know what Cerica is, right?"

I nodded. "A very powerful thing?"

This time, he was the one who nodded. "Yes," he replied. "I gave Nikan the same thing earlier. I just want you to keep this. It will be of help to you in times of great need. But---" he looked intently into my eyes. "---you should never use it in the wrong way, alright?"

Again, I nodded.

"Power is sacred," he began. "But in truth, power is merely just power. The person who holds it is actually more powerful, and it's up to him to decide how such thing is to be used."---he placed his hand on top of my head---"Just remember, Mikan, that power is not everything. It can help you gain great things, but it can never give you what only a pure heart can."

Those words were true. I know they were. And I believe them. Warmth engulfed me the moment his wisdom reached out to my soul. How could he do that? How could he reach and grab someone's soul with just his words? I stared at him with awe. This... This strong-willed and loving man is my Father. And I feel so lucky and honoured to be his daughter.

"Yes, Father," I said. "I will always remember."

A look of satisfaction and faith crossed his face. "I know you'll never fail me, my Princess. I know you never will." And with that last word, he bent down and planted a soft kiss on my forehead, all the while squeezing my shoulders lightly. Mother gave me a sweet kiss on the cheeks and together, they walked off the room. Just before they close the door behind them, I heard my mother whisper:

"Have a nice sleep, sweety. Good night."

I smiled. "Good night, Moth---" But I didn't get the chance to finish my sentence for everything around me---chairs, tables, vases, paintings, bed, pillows, walls, the floor I'm standing at---all of them were suddenly pulled into a distortion, making everything seem so twisted and deformed. The details of the room got muddier and muddier by the second, until everything disappeared into darkness.

It's happening again. My surroundings were changing for the third time now.

At first, I didn't understand anything at all. Why does this happen? Why is this happening to me? Those questions kept bouncing on my head since the very moment my surroundings suddenly changed places and stuff. I met my twin, Nikan, as a little two year-old girl, and I got to talk to my parents right after that happened. Everything... I now understand.

These... These are all a figment of my memory. All of these had already happened way back in the past. And with the help of the Denitra, I slowly am beginning to gain my memories back. Yes, my memories. That's why the Denitra had said 'I'm letting you claim your memories back'. He is making me witness for myself what kind of life I had back then.

Suddenly, images of my childhood flashed in my head in a fast-forward mode. I saw my chamber, the place I used to play at, the things I used to play with... I began to intake moments that I had with my family, information and basic knowledge about the kingdom, and a few people I have met here in my three years as a young princess. All of them were light, happy memories.

I began to take it all in... accepting every single fact there is about my life. Everything... and it made my whole being complete.

And then the images changed. It doesn't seem like peeking on my own eyes anymore.

I saw blood, death, dead bodies everywhere. I saw the cruelty of man and the side wherein you could feel nothing but pain and suffering. It was then that I realized that this memory is no longer mine. The Denitra himself was showing me his side of the history. I saw the Miura guards, their armor, their flag, the way they killed our own men. I saw how cruel their eyes looked, and how they evilly laughed while they kill all the innocent women in the palace.

My eyes were wide open as the revelation before me unfolds. I saw how utterly merciless and heartless they are. And I don't have any idea how to take that in.

The next images that came through my mind were the most painful and grudging of all. It was also the memory which were packed with even the tiniest detail.

I saw this very room with my Father and Mother. The King of Miura barged in with a lot of soldiers behind him and they began attacking my Father and Mother. Father protected Mom until he can no longer protect himself. He was shot by an arrow in the arm and blood was streaming down to the floor, making a pool of red liquid. The King of Miura drew out his sword and pierced Mother in the stomach, all the while drawing cuts all over her face, destroying it until her pretty face can no longer be identified. Father, tears swarming on the boundaries of his eyes because of hatred, charged towards the King of Miura but due to his condition, he ended up crashing to the floor. Laughing, the King of Miura went to him and grabbed a fistful of his hair. He leaned close to Father's ear and whispered:

"So much for your beautiful Queen. What a waste."

Father's eyes blazed with rage and attempted to attack but to no avail. The King of Miura laughed again for he thought it was such a pathetic sight. He raised his sword and cut off Father's right arm. Father winced in pain and The King of Miura enjoyed it a lot. He then cut off Father's left arm and Father let off another wince and bloodcurdling scream.

Tears stared forming in my eyes. The sight of my Father having both of his arms cut was too much to handle. Blood was all over the place and the scene was completely terrifying and traumatic.

The King of Miura cut off his right leg, then his left. Can you imagine how utterly pitiful my Father looked like having no arms and limbs? Father was almost dead. But the King of Miura still wasn't satisfied with what he did to my Father. Laughing triumphantly, he raised his sword up high and exerted all of his force into plunging it to Father's chest. The sound of the sword piercing through my Father's flesh was deafening, and the blood gushing out of my Father's body was something that I could not bear to watch. I tried closing my eyes but even if I closed my eyes, the images were still flashing. The King of Miura took out his sword from my Father's heart and plunge it one more time, harder this time.

My father was already dead but he was still killing him. He was treating my father's dead body like an animal. He was killing him over and over again. When the King of Miura had finally stopped stabbing my Father, he stepped on Father's face and laughed.

"What a piece of junk you are, King Izumi," he said insultingly and then he kicked my Father's body out to the corner like a garbage. My father's dead body landed pathetically, as blood continued to spread within him. It was a very mortifing scene, but to him, it was the most entertaining thing he had ever seen in his life. The death of Cera's king was the biggest achievement he had ever achieved. He raised his palm, and in it, fire ignited. He muttered some unintelligible words and in a flash, Father and Mother's body began to burn, as well as the curtains hanging loosely on the walls. As fire began to spread out, he once more looked at my Father and Mother with an insulting and triumphant look. He turned his head to the direction of the door and left as his laughter boomed through the whole place.

Then, the images came to a halt, and I was back to the room with the Denitra and the Arsonep.

The Denitra took his finger back and stared at me, not saying a single word. I didn't look at him. I couldn't bring myself to look at him nor even move an inch from where I was standing. My knees feel so feeble and weak, and my chest seemed as if it was burning into a crisp.

No one uttered a single word. It was as if the gods had taken away our ability to speak. Silence had divoured us. Completely.

I had remembered everything. Every single detail of my life here. Every single detail of my Father and Mother's death. I could still hear the sound of the sword as it pierces through my Father's flesh. I could still hear my Mother's screams when the King of Miura destroyed her face. I could still see the look on their faces, the blood, Mother's bloody abdomen, and my father's deformed and mangled body.

And I could still see… the damned face of the King who slaughtered my parents like animals.

I was trembling. I couldn't control it. I don't know why, but my right hand suddenly made its way to my neck and moved on its own as if it was searching for something. And to my utter astonishment and disbelief, my hand had made contact of something small, hard, and---blazing hot. Something delicate and powerful. I can hardly believe it myself, but without a doubt, my hand had made contact... with the necklace my Father had given me.

When and how did it appear? I just can't think of any possible answer. My mind was all over the place, and I think my brain had been frozen beyond recovery.

Something wet came running down my cheeks and I raised my other hand to touch it. I felt the moisture of it, and as if I hadn't seen anything like it before, I stared at the droplets of tears in my hand, eyes bewildered. I am crying. Again.

I am so confused. Even more confused than before. There's just so much to think. So much to consider. So much to meddle with. So much to feel. Just so much. And it's making me exasperated. Various kinds of emotion flared inside me, and I couldn't comprehend them at all. However, of all those emotions, one practically surged the strongest. I am not quite sure what it is, but what I am do sure of is:

That King...

I want him...

_...dead._

**-x-**_  
_

to be continued...

**-x-**

**A/N**: Oh, how are you all? Thanks for the reviews. So, did you like this chapter? I know .. I was too cruel in this chapter. Any comments or reactions?

Please review.

Thanks for reading!

Til next time... I'll update when I get enough reviews to motivate me, I guess. Well then, Ja! Thanks again!

Lovelots,

_-Eurice-_


	7. The Plan

**-X-**

**Cera: Rise of The Lost Princess**

_by: Sorrowful Princess_

**-X-**

_When pain and hatred devour your whole being, you see the whole world as your enemy._**  
**

**-X-**

-x- The Plan -x-

**-X-**

"Princess, please, you must take your meal," Ruka begged, his eyes wearing a very worried expression.

A week had already gone by after the last time I and the Denitra had talked, and Ruka had constantly insisted on being by my side since the Denitra had assigned him to be my personal protector. I don't really quite remember what I did these past few days, maybe because my brain still isn't functioning well. My mind was in a chaos, and I don't have any idea how to organize my thoughts at all. I must say; I haven't gotten enough sleep the past nights, and I am totally aware that I look quite hideous.

Ruka was worrying about my health. And he was worrying about me. Since that night, I haven't talked much, I haven't sleep enough, and I haven't eaten a full meal, nor even bothered to drink. Don't get me wrong, though. I wasn't moping. Of course, I wasn't. I just need some time... Time to get everything in my head settled and in order.

Or maybe I was really moping. See? My head just can't think straight. One moment I declared I wasn't moping, and then in the next I declared maybe I was, indeed, moping. So, which one is it? I don't really know.

Ruka had become troubled as well. He thinks I'm depressed or something. He tried various things to get my spirit up. He said various comforting words to cheer me up. But it didn't do much on me. For one, I couldn't really understand what he was saying back then. His words seemed so muffled in my ears, and my brain couldn't process what he was really doing. So you can say that, I'm like a living zombie at this point of time.

But I'm not moping. Definitely not.

Or maybe I am. Which is what?

Okay so, whichever it is, it still doesn't change the fact that I'm behaving like a retard here. And that I'm causing Ruka a lot of worries.

In hope that I might finally stuff something in my mouth, he had commanded the servants---particularly the chefs---to make and serve the most delicious food that they could. Also, he had personally tended some things that he thought that would lift my spirits. But unfortunately, my mood was no different.

I sighed. "I'm not hungry, Ruka," I replied, though that was a total lie. I am hungry, but I just can't get myself to eat. Those hideous and traumatic images of my parent's death had caused me to lose my appetite.

"But Princess," he began, his voice echoed the strong sense of objection. "You most definitely need to eat. If you do not eat, you'll get weak." he said in a matter-of-factly way.

I sighed again. I stared at the dish served in front of me for like the hundredth time now. It had remained untouched.

"Princess," Ruka started. "It'll get cold. Eat it while it's still hot. Please, Princess? Can you please just eat and get your strength back?" he begged yet again, and I felt guilty. I'm being so inconsiderate of his efforts again.

I nodded lightly. "Okay." was all that I answered. I must eat, I know. And I must get that worried look off of his face.

Slowly, I picked up the fork and knife. I stabbed the meat with my fork and sliced it with the knife. Then I chomped it in my mouth. I chewed the food blankly, and swallowed without even tasting it. I repeated the process twice, then just to say the food had finally been touched, I forked the veggies---which I had no name for---and stuffed it in my mouth. I drank the water from the goblet that was served earlier and then wiped my lips with the napkin that was folded neatly on my side. Placing the utensils on the side of my plate, I shifted my eyes on him, reflecting nothing but indifference.

"Done," I said, and I swear, I saw Ruka scowl. It was a first.

"Princess," he started, disapproval evident in his voice. "You have just taken three slices of meat and a single piece of leaf. To me, the food still remained untouched. How can that possibly help your health?" he asked.

I merely shrugged. "It helped a lot. I'm quite full, you know," I said and that only deepened the scowl on his face.

"Princess---" he tried to object again but I quickly interrupted him.

"I'm all right now, really," I lied and he obviously didn't buy it. That uncharacteristic scowl remained on his face and I sighed. How come I can't lie so effectively nowadays? "Look, Ruka, I'm really grateful for all this---" I gestured to the food in front of me, "---and I am really grateful for you as well. But I am truthfully all right now." then I smiled appreciatively at him. "Thank you, Ruka, for your efforts. Please don't worry about me anymore. I'm sure I'll get over all of this soon."

He was the one who sighed this time. "If you say so, Princess, then I shall not object." he corteously said as the scowl in his face slowly turned into an obliging expression.

A servant silently walked up to me and bowed before speaking.

"Shall I take the plates now, Princess?" she asked softly but timidly.

I smiled at her. "Yes, please," I replied as the servant nodded and took the plates, utensils, and other stuffs in her hands. She gently placed them on the tray beside her and with one final bow, she turned around and headed to the kitchen, tray on her hands.

Her long ocean-blue hair gently swayed as she walked, and her small petite body moved in an organized, practiced manner. But beside from that, I noticed how nervous she looked when she talked to me.

"Wait," I called up, and she instantly stopped on her tracks and faced me, head bowed.

"Yes, my princess?" she asked, her voice thin.

"Look at me straight, please," I said.

Hesitantly, she slowly lifted her head and my eyes made contact with her. I looked at her intently. She had a small face, light skin complexion, and a pair of eyes that reflected nothing but nervousness and uneasiness. She had an odd scar in her right cheek, and I felt curious as to what was the reason why she had attained such mark. But I decided to let the thing go. It isn't right to meddle in someone's business. She felt my eyes speculating her, and she grew more uneasy. She began clutching the tray with tension. It seemed as if she wasn't comfortable in my stare and in my presence. Maybe because she had no idea how to act in front of me. After all, I haven't been here for seventeen long years and I suppose that probably half of the servants in this palace were all new.

"What's your name?" I asked, and her tension instantly got stronger.

"N-Nonoko, my princess," she answered, stuttering a bit.

"I see," then I smiled at her. "Thank you, Nonoko. And please, don't be nervous. There's nothing to be nervous about." I said and I saw her face brightened, probably because I had thanked her by her name.

"Yes, my princess." was all that she said before she turned around and walked off to the door with a small smile on her face.

A smile. I wonder when will I be able to smile genuinely again.

Once the servant, Nonoko, was gone, silence engulfed the whole place. I stared in front of me, at the empty, long table and sighed for like the thousandth time now. Though I said my thoughts were incoherent, I must say that the memory of my parents' death was something that I couldn't get out of my head. Various things run in my mind but that particular figment of my memory seemed stuck in there. It was silently tormenting me. So many emotions were surging inside of me; so many that my heart finally felt tired of trying to understand and organize them. Now, my heart felt numb. As in numb.

Truth to be told, I cried almost endlessly during the first nights. The pillows and bed sheets were wet with my tears, and if fabrics were not made to absorb moisture, I probably would have been able to make my own little rivulet. Pathetic, huh? Well, I can't help it. Just imagine gaining your memories and seeing how horrible your parents were slaughtered all in one day: do you think it'll be easy to deal with? I don't think so. I don't freaking think so.

Yeah so, my spirit's down, my mind malfunctions, I lost my appetite, I gained dark blue eye-bags, I looked hideous and chaotic, and the people around me was being affected by my selfish drama. Great. Everything's just so peachy. And the greatest thing of all was that: I always see the freaking face of that King. Damn. I just can't get his face away from my head. And along with his mental image, a revulsion always takes place somewhere inside me.

What do I really feel? What am I really thinking? And what should I do? I'm still so freaking confused!

There's pain, there's grief, there's hatred, there's grudge, there's loss, there's remorse, there's regret. There's gratitude, there's wonder, there's appreciation, there's an incomprehensible urge, there's an uncharacteristic desire of retribution. Really, what am I supposed to do with all that? They're all over the place! They scatter all over my brains! And they aren't the least bit in order! There's just so many; so many that I, myself, couldn't understand my being anymore!

So now what?!

I'm not moping, alright? I am not!

Damn. Freaking damn.

"Princess," Ruka interrupted my reverie. "Shall I take you to your chambers now?"

I looked up at him. "Do you know where the Denitra is?" I answered his question with another question.

The retrieval of my memory gave me knowledge and basic information about Cera. For one, I learned the Denitra's true identity. Who is he? I know who he is. The Denitra, by all means, is a relative of mine. He is, in fact, my uncle. Wonder why that happened? The reason's quite simple: The Denitra is my father's younger brother. Yes, younger brother. And his real name is Izura.

I, myself, was quite shocked when I learned that. But I couldn't deny the fact that he does slightly resemble my father. That would also explain why he has vast knowledge about almost everything and why he had been chosen to lead the Kingdom. Actually, the _'Denitra'_ was just a temporary position. Since the King and Queen died and Yura had gone missing while I was sent to another world, the Kingdom was left with no one to support them.

Bloodline is important. Especially if you're royal. But in Cera, a tradition wherein heirs were the only ones who had the rights to inherit the throne strictly exists. My parents weren't able to produce a son; a prince, but they were confident that my twin and I would be able to pull things through. But they didn't expect that fate would play such a sick game on us. Who knew that they would both die and that Yura would suddenly go missing while I would be sent to another world? Who knew that no one would be left to rule the Kingdom?

No one.

So obviously, no one had also thought that Miura would betray us and steal the Cerica from us. And that our Kingdom would fall into a total chaos. Oh, how lucky we were.

The Kingdom was in a dire pinch. I mean, just imagine a kingdom without a ruler: hideous. But, there's still my uncle. The same blood as my father's runs through his veins. So basically, it would be logical to give him the throne. But unfortunately, Izura was just a brother, not a son. Not a fruit from the King and Queen. So to solve this problem and to avoid going against the tradition, the temporary position, Denitra, was created.

"The Denitra is currently on a conference, Princess," Ruka said, suddenly bringing my thoughts into a halt.

"Conference?" I repeated and Ruka bowed slightly.

"Yes, Princess. He is currently inside the _Migura_, discussing serious matters together with the _Trivana_." he answered and my mind began meddling again.

_Migura_. When translated to English language, it equals 'conference hall'. That is where important meetings and discussions were held. My father had often come there back then. He had always considered others' thoughts before taking his plans into action. In short, he had always consented the Trivana before anything else.

_Trivana_. That is, in English language, a 'council'. It's an assembly of persons convened for consultation, deliberation, or advice. They have a high reputation and they gain great respect even from my father. They were undoubtedly smart, and they have exceptional magical skills. They have read every book that exists, and therefore their mind overflow with knowledge.

And the fact that the Denitra was talking to them meant that there's something important that has to be tend.

"May I know what they are discussing?" I asked and Ruka answered with no hesitation.

"They are discussing about the ceremony of you being the official ruler of this Kingdom," he began and I listened intently to his answer, "They plan to announce your existence to the people tomorrow morning, Princess. They plan to reveal your existence to the whole Kingdom."

Announce... my existence? Reveal my identity?

At first I wasn't able to make sense of it, but after a moment, I began to realize every bit of his words and I froze. They are planning to make my existence known? Now that was a big...

NO! I mean, they just can't announce my identity right away! It's not the right time yet!

With sudden swiftness, I stood up and gazed at the Arsonep with serious, unyielding eyes.

"Lead me to Migura," I said, my voice strained. "Please! Now!"

Though Ruka was befuddled with my reaction, he didn't waste another second. He instantly went to the door and led the way to the conference hall. He must've sensed I'm in a hurry so he ran, while I trailed behind him, also running.

I must stop them. My existence shouldn't be revealed yet. It's not the right time. And I have a good reason why the ceremony must not take place. I have better things in mind. I have a plan.

Yes, a plan. My thoughts miraculously became organized when I was sitting in the dining room doing nothing but pondering on them. My emotions became coherent and comprehensive enough that I could now pinpoint what I really, truly desire.

Ruka halted in front of another gigantic door and I practically barged inside without a second thought. Every person inside that room, including the Denitra, looked at my direction with a shocked expression plastered on their faces. Apparently, my entrance wasn't so courteous and it had caused them to be distracted and had their conversation skid into a halt, which was my purpose for suddenly going in here.

"Princess," the Denitra was the first one to speak. "What are you doing here?" he asked in confusion, since I really wasn't supposed to be here.

"I'm sorry for being rude, barging in just like that. But I have to say something. And I have to say it now," I answered breathlessly. "It's important."

The conference hall was huge. But I was surprised to see that there's nothing else to see here except for the big round table that's occupying the very center of the room. I didn't expect for it to look like this. I thought I'd see another bunch of extravagant furniture, paintings, and stuff. But there's nothing. And this room made me feel that the reason why there isn't a single thing here except for the round table and its chairs was because this is a conference room. A room where only important matters are discussed. A room where extremely important plans are formulated.

There were only two windows. No curtains. And I must say: the atmosphere here felt so serious and tight.

The round table was, like I said earlier, in the center of the room. There were eight chairs, but only six of it were occupied, which made me wonder why the other two remained vacant. There were six persons on that table, one was the Denitra, so I assume that the rest were the Trivana.

The Denitra nodded. "Please take a seat, Princess. We must discuss what you have in mind." he gestured to one of the vacant chairs and slowly, I walked to it.

Ruka pulled the chair for me and I sat on it, while he took the other one beside me and settled. I instantly felt self-conscious the moment I sat. Why? Simply because I felt all eyes on me. The Trivana, along with the Denitra, were looking at me intently. But I know being self-conscious isn't going to do anything good. I must relax and say what I have to say. I must be calm.

I then took a deep breath. I just have to get straight to the point.

"I heard from Ruka that you were discussing about the ceremony of making me the official ruler," I began. "And I also heard from him that you are planning to reveal my existence to everybody. But if you would ask me," I clutched my hand as I paused. "I would like for my existence to remain hidden." I said and at first, all I got from them was silence. But then, a man with white hair and a beard spoke up.

"Perhaps I should introduce myself before anything else," he said, his voice old but powerful. "I am Haro, the head of Trivana." he then shot me a look. "And I believe I have heard you correctly, Princess. To put it bluntly, you want us to cancel the ceremony and hide your existence. Why, is there any particular reason as to why you want it that way, Princess?" he asked.

I nodded at him. "Yes, there is. I want to hide my existence for I have a plan that would require the advantages of having my identity hidden. And if you would just allow me, I'd like to lay the details of that plan now."

"You may, of course," he said.

"Thank you," I said and then I took a deep breath again. Here I go. "I am quite aware of our Kingdom's situation at the moment. I know we are currently engaged in a war, and I know that our enemy is none other than the Kingdom of Miura. Other than that, I also know that they were the reason for the King and Queen's death, and that they have stolen a very important treasure from us. And that is the Cerica."

As I speak, everybody remained silent and gave their ears on me. Their eyes bore into me but I don't mind it.

"You may be wondering what it has got to do with the issue of hiding my identity. And you may be also wondering why I spoke of the Cerica. We all know that Cerica was a very powerful gem, and that such thing originally belonged to us. So, I was thinking, isn't there a way to gain it back?" I asked and they all furrowed their brows in response.

"What are you trying to say, Princess?" Haro asked, a hint of curiosity in his voice.

"I'm saying that---" I looked at everyone with serious eyes. "---we should retrieve the Cerica. And I would like to retrieve it personally." And as I said that, I heard gasps and grumbles. I don't think they liked what they heard from me very much.

A man with dark hair and ash-coloured eyes suddenly stood up.

"I am Rigou," he said. "And pardon me, Princess. But I don't think what you have said was wise. Retrieving the gem personally isn't rational, and I don't see any reason why you have to do it."

"There is a reason," I countered. "For one, the Cerica belonged to us. My Father had protected it with his life. And I won't let any one to just steal it away from us."

"But it doesn't mean that you have to get it back yourself, Princess. We can ask someone else to do it. Someone skillful and experienced." he reasoned out.

"No," I said stubbornly. "I am the only one who could do it. I want to get it back myself. That's the reason why I want my existence to remain a secret. The enemy doesn't have a single clue who I am. So in a sense, I can easily go inside their territory without causing a fuss. And besides, I really want to do it." I explained.

"But still," a man with spectacles started, not even bothering to introduce himself. He looked so gruff. "The fact that you are inexperienced is undeniable. For one, your magic is still in a sleeping state. We can't afford to let you go inside the enemy's territory without magic. I'm afraid what you are suggesting isn't possible, Princess."

"It is possible," I replied, my eyes full of determination. "Just look at it this way: If I retrieve the Cerica, Miura would instantly be defenseless. I mean, the only reason why they're so strong is because of it, right? If they lose the Cerica, I'm one hundred percent certain that war would cease. They might even come here for peace talks. You see my point?" They didn't speak so I went on. "Of course, we're not going to let them know that we are the ones behind it. I will make false tracks and lead them somewhere else. We will appear nothing but innocent about everything. That way, they'll have no other choice but to settle everything between the two Kingdoms. They'll have no other choice but to surrender."

There was a long silence after that. I wonder what they are thinking. They all look so deep in thought.

Actually, I didn't really purposely form that plan. As I have said earlier, my thoughts and emotions weren't organized and they were causing me nothing but confusion. But somehow, the plan subconsciously formulated in my mind, and everything made sense to me now. I now understand who I really am, what I must do, what my responsibilities are, and how I am supposed to execute each with precision. Everything suddenly became crystal clear.

"You do have a point, Princess," Haro was the first one to break the silence. "But it's dangerous for you. We might lose your life in the process, Princess. Like what Greygo stated, you are inexperienced. What if your plan didn't go as smoothly as you had expected? What if you were drawn into a battle while you were in their territory? Death would be certain at that point, Princess. We cannot allow such thing to happen no matter what. You are the only heir of the throne, please do remember that." he tried to reason out but I knew he would say that. And I have already thought of an answer.

"I am not in a hurry, Haro." I started calmly. "I will not execute the plan right away. Of course, not. I will train myself. Study and learn everything I must know, perhaps. It doesn't matter how long it would take to fully develop myself. Also, I would like to relearn our language. I know the only reason why I am able to talk to you all without a problem is because Ruka had cast a spell. And I have no intention to depend on Ruka's spell all the time. If possible, I would like you to direct me to someone who can teach me everything, so that there'll be no problem when the time comes. I'll learn everything that must be learned, and I will gain all the necessary power I must have. But until that time, the kingdom must remain ignorant of my existence." I roamed my eyes to speculate their faces and reactions, but I failed miserably to read them for they all look impassive.

Silence hovered throughout the room once again. Everyone, including me and Ruka, was deep in thought. What are they thinking? Up to now, only Haro, Rigou, and the spectacled one who Haro declared to be Greygo, openly conversed with me. The other two remained discreet with their thoughts, as well as the Denitra and the Arsonep.

The plan, indeed, seemed reckless. I know that much. And there's a high possibility that I'll get caught and be sentenced to death. I have thought of that, yes, but how come I do not feel any fear for my life?

"May I speak this time, Haro?" the one sitting on my left asked the Head of the Trivana, who nodded in response. The man had faded golden locks and sharp eyes which can be compared to an eagle's. He then shifted those piercing orbs to me. "I am Drehu," His voice felt soft and withdrawn, though there's some edge in it. "And I would like to ask you something, Princess, if you would allow me." his words felt heavy.

I nodded. "You may ask me."

He bowed before speaking. "If, by chance, you happen to see a struggling man on a deserted place and he asked for your help, what would you do? That man was dying, and the only thing that could save his life was you. But, by chance, you also happen to know that that man is an enemy, one who have killed thousands of people and slaughtered thousands of children. Would you still help him, Princess? Would you still help him despite what he has done? Would you still help him knowing that if you do help someone so dangerous, it would be the end of this world?" He finished the question.

I furrowed my brows. Why did he ask me that? What does it have to do with retrieving the Cerica? I began to think hard. I'm sure he didn't ask me that for nothing.

"If that man is the enemy and he's dying," I started and I felt their gazes on me intensified. "I would..." I took a deep breath. "I would still help him." I answered without a hint of hesitation. "Enemy or not, I must help those who are in need. Even if he had killed thousands of people, I can't just let him die. True, I may have a grudge on that person, and I would most likely desire for him to die, but not in that way. Of course, that doesn't mean I'll let him get away with what he'd done. If I were the only one who can help him survive, I would also be, most likely, the one that has the ability destroy him."

My answer was quite simple and logical, might I add. But why do everyone looked so stunned? They look as if I have spoken a foreign language, or as if they have seen me eating a live goat. After a moment, Drehu nodded in what seemed to be acknowledgment.

"I knew it. It was the same," he said and to my utter disbelief, I saw his lips curved into a small smile. "Your father had said the same exact thing when I asked him that question." he continued and my eyes widened. My father had said the same exact thing as me?

Without waiting for my response, he shot Haro, Rigou, Greygo, the Denitra, and the other one who haven't spoken up yet, a knowing look. They all nodded in response and the next thing I knew, they were conversing amongst themselves in an unintelligible language.

Their conversation was low and almost inaudible, and I didn't bother myself to understand what they are saying. They must be discussing whether to approve of my plan or not. Finally, after a long while, their conversation halted, and the Denitra faced me, his eyes burning.

"Princess," he started. I focused all my attention on him. "The Trivana and I had decided---" he looked at me intently. "---to accept your plan. We will cancel the ceremony, and have your wish of hiding your identity. Tomorrow before sunrise, you will journey to a master who will teach you everything. However, Princess, you must assure us that your life won't be sacrificed at the process."

My plan got accepted...

A grateful expression made its way up to brighten my face. "Thank you," I said, my voice reflecting relief and assurance. "I won't fail you, I promise."

"I know you never will, Princess," he replied, his voice soft and full of trust. "I know you never will."

**-X-**

The crescent moon crept way up in the dark, night sky, while the stars discreetly twinkled, creating a faint shower of lights. The breeze was freezing cold, and its solemn atmosphere made the trees sway sluggishly. The night was so quiet, and the only thing that I could hear was my own steady breathing.

I've been staring at the sky for quite some time now, waiting for time to slowly pass by. Standing here beside the big window was a little tiring but I guess my impatience was making me feel as if tiredness was never there. Why am I impatient? I was scheduled to journey tomorrow to meet the master who will teach me, and I can't wait for the sunrise to finally come to life. Yes, I am quite excited.

Confusion was already out of my system. And my feelings were what they are supposed to be. My memories and thoughts were all organized now, and the pieces are slowly falling into place.

My plan got accepted. My identity will fall into secrecy. And I would be able to train and sneak into the enemy's territory without a problem. First step: check.

Now, all that's left is...

I wrenched my eyes off the night sky and went to the huge, human-size wooden mirror. I picked the hairbrush resting on a nearby table and combed my hair, fixing it into a tight, high bun. Ruka was nowhere in sight. He wasn't with me tonight, for he was off organizing things for our journey tomorrow morning. Yes, our journey. He is coming with me, of course, since he was my personal protector. And for the mere reason that he wasn't here, he won't be able to witness what I'm about to do.

Silently, I went to the door and opened it. The hallways looked frightening, dark in some parts, but there are enough lanterns and light so I think I can manage. I slipped into the other side of the door and closed it behind me. Once I'm sure there was nobody to see me---I don't want to be seen wandering around suspiciously in the middle of the night, do I? ---I began walking towards that certain place. I know I'll find him there.

For the past few days, I've gotten a little familiar with this place. Well, that is because of Ruka's help. He taught me where to turn, where to go if ever a problem occurs, where his room is if ever I needed his help for anything, and other various places. He was also the one who taught me where to find the place I am looking for now.

I stopped short in front of a gigantic door. Strangely enough, there wasn't a single guard guarding the place. I wonder why that is. But I quickly let go of that question and focused all my attention to what I'm about to do. Taking a deep breath, I raised my hand and knocked lightly on the door. I know he'll be able to hear it.

Suddenly, I felt a gush of wind smoldered me and the next thing I knew, the door was already open. I crept inside, roamed my eyes around, and felt my eyes fell straight into the orbs of the man sitting across from me.

Now, all that's left is... to speak with the Denitra personally.

"I've been waiting for you, Princess Mikan," he said and I couldn't deny the fact that I was surprised to hear that. He was waiting for me. He was expecting me. "I knew you'd come here secretly, so I spared you the trouble of thinking how to get passed my guards. I gave them an errand."

He knew. I didn't expect as much. I thought I'd surprise him if he sees me sneaking into his room in the middle of the night but instead, he was the one who brought me a surprise by saying he was waiting for me.

"Please, take a seat wherever you like." he gestured around him, telling me anywhere would do. I nodded and I took a seat perpendicular to him.

"Thank you," I said and then I gave a small, amused smile. "I must say, I didn't expect you'd be waiting for me, uncle."

I saw his face brighten up into a small smile as well. "I see you have already accepted." he said, his voice clearly displaying his liking of me acknowledging him and calling him 'uncle'. It was a first for him to hear that in seventeen years, after all. Of course, I like calling him uncle as well, considering the fact that he's the only relative I have left. A strong attachment binds us, I could certainly feel it.

"I see nothing but acceptance, uncle." I replied, my voice soft.

He nodded. "True."

Uncle Izura, according to my memory, was every bit as kind and loving as my Father. He may be a wife-less and a childless man, but he had always treated me as his own. He was like my second father, in a way. And for that, he has the rights to know as to what my real plan is.

"Uncle," I started and he looked up to me with a slight diverted expression, as if he had been caught in a train of thoughts as well. "I have something very urgent to tell you." I said, and his eyes reflected nothing but indifference.

"I expected as much," he replied. He urged for me to go on so I speak up.

"It's about... my real motive, uncle. You are like my second father, so you certainly deserve to know the truth." I said in a low voice, and that got his full attention.

"Real motive? Truth? May you explain things to me a bit further, Princess Mikan? I certainly have expected your visit, but I also have expected that you would exchange words with me in accordance to your journey only. Perhaps I have over-expected things. May I know what you are talking about, Princess?" he asked.

"Well, the plan that I have laid out a little while ago mainly revolves about Cerica, right? But that wasn't all there is to it." I began, and the Denitra furrowed his brows. Nevertheless, I went on. "You see, I purposely didn't tell the Trivana of what I really have in mind, for I know they will certainly not approve of it. The retrieval of Cerica wasn't the plan; it was just a part of the plan."

"Then what is the plan, Princess? How come you have come to the conclusion that the Trivana won't approve of it?"

"I know they won't," I said and his face reflected confusion. "For it would be very risky, dangerous, and irrational. My real motive is, so to speak, something they won't consider, nor even bother to hear. But still, I am determined to execute the plan, no matter what. And I am saying this to you, uncle, because I know that you are the only who can understand me to an extent."

"And your real motive is?" he asked again.

"My real motive is," I began as images of my parents death flashed in my head. A strong surge of hatred pierced through every part of my being, and I fought real hard to contain it. I gritted my teeth. "_to eliminate the King of Miura_." I finished, my voice strained and hard when I threw the word 'King'.

The Denitra's eyes bulged out of its sockets and it seemed as if his breathing has stopped. His face was completely frozen, and I could see nothing from it but shock, horror, and fear.

I knew this would happen. I knew he would react like this.

He stayed like that for a whole minute before gathering his life back. And when he had finally managed to breathe...

"Princess! What in the world are you talking about?!" he exclaimed, suddenly standing up in an agitated way. He towered over me with displeased eyes but I knew this would happen. I stayed firm on my seat and let him speak, or better yet, yell as much as he wants. "Eliminate the King? You mean you wish to kill their King? Do you even know what you are saying, Princess? Do you even realize what that meant?" He started pacing in front of me with swift movements. I can hardly keep up with my vision of him. "It meant suicide, Princess! Before you could even touch a strand of the king's hair, you'd be dead! Hundred thousands of guards stood by his side, Princess. It'll be the same as throwing your life away!" he yelled, and I prayed so hard that nobody will hear him. Especially the council.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I must speak calmly. After all, he was my uncle. Respect should be there before anything else.

"It's not going to be suicidal, uncle, if the plan works. And I know it will. Definitely." I answered softly, but this only make the Denitra agitated even more.

"If your plan works?! Tell me, what is your plan? Get into his palace, stuck a knife into his heart, and leave like nothing at all happened? Is that your plan, Princess? Do you think it'll be that easy?!" he said, his eyes blazing.

I winced with the way he looked. I know he'd be hysterical, but I didn't know it would be to this extent.

"I know it won't be easy, but that's what I desire!" I countered,my voice a little louder than intended. I fought hard to maintain my calmness. "Ever since my memories returned, uncle, all I think about is that damn King who made us suffer. All I think about is the way he slaughtered my parents. He killed them like animals, uncle! Do you really think after witnessing that hideous scene I'll just sit here forever and let him get away with it?! No way! He deserved to be punished, and I shall be the one to conduct his punishment!" I knew I said to myself that I should be calm, but it turned out that my little self-reminder was pointless. I couldn't help it. Having to hide what I really feel up to now was a little too much, and my emotions were all leaking uncontrollably.

Yes, what I really, truly desire is his death. I figured that out since that very moment my memory had returned, but due to grief, sorrow, and loneliness, my heart felt all confused and lost. I couldn't really understand anything, until today.

"But Princess, killing the King won't solve our problems! That was utterly irrational of you!" He roared and suddenly, my ears felt so hot. My temper suddenly raised much to my dismay.

"It will certainly solve our problems, uncle! Tell me, what can a King-less kingdom do? They'll be scurrying off to their mothers with their tails behind their legs! But that's beside the point. The point here is: don't you feel bad for my parents? Don't you feel bad for your brother?! I thought, you, of all people, would be able to understand how I feel! And to think I even approached you to tell everything! Forgive me, Uncle, if I'm being rude yet again. It's just that..." I clenched my fists hard as I felt my eyes stung. My vision suddenly became blurred because of tears and without sparing a second, it rolled down my cheeks. I felt something painful pierce my chest, making my breathing seem ragged. "It's just that I can't take to live another day without doing anything! All I feel now is hatred, grudge, and grief. They were all too much to handle, it was as if they're killing me!" I shrieked, letting all my frustrations out. My head swirled painfully but I ignored it.

However, the Denitra didn't budge.

"Just because you feel that way doesn't mean you have to dig your own grave, Princess!" He yelled, his voice so powerful and firm. He answered me with the same intensity. "Yes, I do feel sorry for your parents, especially to my brother. Inside of me, I desperately wish for that King's death. But I didn't do anything rash, did I, Princess? I contained my emotions, and you must learn to do the same thing!" He shouted and I stood up in anger. My fists were clutched hard, so hard that my knuckles turned white.

"I must learn what?!" I yelled, fuming. "I must learn to just stay here and let that stupid King feel and do as he wishes?! Learn to accept everything like it was no big deal?! Learn to just let him get away with what he'd done?! And after that, uncle, what happens next? Learn to let him conquer us and perhaps, serve under him by being his freaking mighty slaves?!" my eyes burned furiously. I growled. "I won't let that freaking happen!"

"You might die, Princess!" The Denitra snarled.

I snarled in return. "I won't die, and even if I do, I'll drag him to hell with me!" I yelled, feeling the tears stream down madly. I was so angry. I couldn't even think straight. All I know was that I have to defend my side.

A very long silence hovered around us. Our eyes made contact with each other, each burning with fierce emotions. It's not like I don't get what he was saying. In fact, I totally understand it. The risk is too high, and I might die. But if I don't do it, it'll be the same as dying. He must understand that.

The trembling of my body didn't halt yet, and it was making me feel weak. My knees wobbled up, and my vision twirled. Soon, my knees gave out and I fell to the floor sobbing. Drops of my tears crashed to the cold, hard floor and it splattered with a soft, solemn sound.

The silence was deafening me. I couldn't take it.

"Tell me, uncle; is it a crime to feel like this?" I asked; my voice weak, low, and suffering. "Is there a law forbidding for one to feel such thing?"

I sounded so sickeningly pathetic. And I know being pathetic doesn't help me in any way. I know I won't be able to convince the Denitra that easily, but what I didn't know was: he would take it so cowardly. There's no hope for it. I shouldn't have come here and talked to him. I knew this won't work.

Suddenly, I felt someone touch me lightly in my shoulders. I looked up to see the Denitra and to my surprise, his eyes were gentle now, far from the furious look I've seen earlier.

"Princess," he called me, his voice soft. "I am sorry for yelling at you. It's not like I don't understand the way you feel, but my concern for your safety and life comes first. Please, do understand that." he explained, and I looked away.

"Please, just let me try..." I pleaded, referring to my plan of assaulting the King.

"Princess..." his voice echoed disapproval, and I clutched my hands harder as tears streamed continuously.

"Please," I begged desperately. "Let me do it."

A moment of stillness swept through the entire room. I could hear nothing except for the sound of my sobs and muffled cries.

"Does it mean everything to you, Princess?" The Denitra spoke up after a long while, breaking the thick atmosphere and icy silence surrounding us.

I looked up at him with my eyes reflecting my unwavering determination. "It does," I answered without the tiniest bit of hesitation.

The Denitra sighed, his eyes portraying resignation. "Then I guess I don't have the right to stop you," he said in a defeated manner. He then removed his hand on my shoulder and turned around, his back facing me. "Go back to your chambers now, Princess. You must take a rest." I couldn't see his face, so I don't have a single clue as to what his reaction was as he said those words. Is he angry? Exasperated? I can't really blame him if that's the case.

"Ruka," he called and in an instant, Ruka appeared before him.

He knelt down and bowed his head courteously. "Yes, my lord?"

"Take Princess Mikan to her chambers now. She must be exhausted." The Denitra said, and the next thing I knew, Ruka was already in front of me.

He lifted me gently with his hands and I stood up, though I could hardly stop the tears from flowing. His eyes flickered to mine, and it silently asked me: What are you doing in this room, Princess? Why are you crying?

I shifted my eyes off him. I couldn't answer him.

Suddenly, I felt my surroundings pull into a distortion and in just a flick of a second, I am no longer in the Denitra's room. Instead, I was now lying on my bed with a thick cover gently placed over my body. Ruka stood by my side, looking at me with gentle and understanding eyes. It seemed as if he knows what I just did back there.

He gave me a final bow, and then he walked to the door. He half-smiled.

"Sleep well, Princess." he said softly, and again, the darkness swooned over me. I drifted off to sleep.

**-x-**_  
_

to be continued...

**-x-**

**A/N: **Finally. So I haven't updated this story for seven months. I'm sorry. I've been extremely busy. It sucks. College kills me.

The only reason why I was able to update now is because I've finally got a two-month vacation. In that short span of time, I'm hoping to be active again here in FFN. I've heard that a lot has been going on here, a lot of really great authors are quitting, and that made me so sad. But I can't do anything about it. We should just respect and support their decision.

I understand if anyone here is annoyed at me for being so inactive for the past few months. You might have already forgotten that this story exists. I suggest you re-read it if you feel confused after reading this chapter.

I dunno if this chapter will disappoint you guys. As for _How Far Can Idiocy Go? Part II_, I'll try to finish it. It just needs one more chapter. I don't know how, though. My humor's gone.

I'm currently re-reading all of my stories, just so I could remember what kind of plot I created on each of them.

Comments, suggestions, and other remarks are welcome here. Feel free.

I missed you guys.

Lovelots,

-Eurice-


End file.
